


I wanna taste the way that you bleed

by mophasia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Mild Language, Nosebleed
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mophasia/pseuds/mophasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nils mochte Dinge, die aus dem Rahmen fielen und Jules fiel so hart aus dem Rahmen, dass er sich dabei die Nase blutig schlug und die Lippe aufschürfte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I wanna taste the way that you bleed

Nils verbrachte im Frühjahr seine Pausen gerne in der Schulbibliothek. Sie lag im zweiten Stock und man hatte einen tollen Blick über den Pausenhof, den blühenden Sträuchern und Gräsern, seinem leibhaftig gewordenen Alpträumen. Er konnte sich um diese Jahreszeit kaum länger als ein paar Minuten draußen aufhalten, ohne tränende Augen zu bekommen und permanent zu niesen. Er hasste die warmen Jahreszeiten aus vollstem Herzen.  
Seine Klassenkameraden verstanden sein Dilemma, aber konnten sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen, ihre Pausen nicht draußen zu verbringen – bei der Hitze und der vielen Sonne! So suchte Nils in der Zeit eben die Gesellschaft von Büchern. In der Schulbibliothek gab es, ehrlich gesagt, keine guten. Nils brachte seine eigenen mit und las sie auf der Couch, die am Fenster stand. Die Couch war bequem, hatte keinen ekligen Flecken und war eigentlich die einzige, die immer frei war. Wenig Schüler wussten überhaupt, wo ihre Schulbibliothek lag und Nils war das eigentlich ganz recht.

  
Manchmal schlief er auch einfach nur dort. Die Allergie-Tabletten, die er nahm, machten ihn nämlich immer verdammt müde. Alles in allem könnten Nils Pausen schlimmer sein. Er fühlte sich nicht wie ein Außenseiter, bloß weil er sie alleine verbrachte. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er froh, wenn er öfter mal von Gesellschaft ausspannen konnte. Nils wusste nicht genau, wie das andere anstellten, aber er fand es anstrengend, wenn er sich zu lange mit mehr als einer Person unterhalten musste.  
Er hegte die Vermutung, dass er genau wie sein Onkel, einen leichten Hang zum Eremit hatte. Nicht, dass es schlimm war. Sein Onkel sah ziemlich glücklich aus. Und Nils, Nils fühlte sich alles in allem sehr zufrieden mit seinem Leben. Seinen Nickerchen in der Schulbibliothek. Seiner Familie. Nur sein Heuschnupfen mochte er nicht, aber es konnte ja nicht alles perfekt laufen, oder? So glücklich war niemand.  
Sein Heuschnupfen war allerdings der Grund, dass er jemand bemerkte. Nils wusste nicht, ob die Gestalten schon öfter dort waren, aber es gab eine Ecke im Schulhof, schlecht einsehbar von der Eingangstür aus, von wo die Lehrer immer Aufsicht führten, aber aus dem Fenster der Schulbibliothek perfekt zu sehen. Dort trafen sich normalerweise ein paar seiner Mitschüler immer zum Rauchen. Seit das aber vor ein paar Wochen – mal wieder - aufgeflogen war, war die Ecke etwas weniger frequentiert.  
Als Nils dort wieder jemand sah, dachte er zunächst, es wären wieder die Raucher. Allerdings umzingelten die normalerweise keinen am Boden knieenden Jungen und brüllten ihn an. Nils konnte nicht hören, was gesagt wurde, aber man sah aus in den Gesichtern, naja, eher an der Gestik.

  
Er beobachtete das Geschehen eine Weile neugierig, gespannt was als nächstes passieren würde. Die Stimmung zwischen der Gruppe und dem Einzelnen schien aufgeheizt, aber Nils war sich nicht genau sicher, was passiert war. Da aber nichts mehr passierte, außer das wütende Gestikulieren und das irgendwie langweilig wurde, wenn man nichts verstand, beschloss Nils sein geplantes Nickerchen zu halten. Immerhin war das nicht sein Problem. Er kannte den Jungen nicht und die anderen nur vom sehen. Sie waren eine Stufe unter ihm, also in der zwölften. Mehr wusste er aber nicht und so spannend war es dann letztendlich nicht.  
Als er allerdings am folgenden Tag den Jungen mit einem fetten Feilchen im Schulflur begegnete machte er sich tatsächlich Gedanken, was da eigentlich los war und ob er nicht etwas unternehmen sollte. Wer der Junge war, hatte er schnell rausgefunden. Jules war auch alles andere als unauffällig, mit seinen lockigen Haaren, seinen roten Sweatshirts und dem verdammt fetten Feilchen. Die ganze Schule redete über ihn. Er ging erst seit ein paar Wochen auf ihre Schule, war eine Stufe unter Nils und es ging das Gerücht herum, dass er es für Geld mit Typen trieb und das Feilchen von einem gewalttätigen Freier stammte.

  
Nils hatte keine Ahnung, wie solche Gerüchte entstanden, wusste aber, dass die Verletzung nicht von einem Freier stammte. Nils hatte zwar nicht direkt gesehen, wie die Jungs ihn geschlagen hatte, aber er müsste schon dumm sein, um die Zusammenhänge nicht zu verstehen. Was er nicht verstand, war, dass Jules ganz offensichtlich nicht vor hatte, etwas gegen die Gerüchte oder seinen Peinigern zu unternehmen. Nils hatte mitbekommen, wie ein Lehrer ihn auf das Feilchen angesprochen hatte und nur ein verpeiltes Lächeln und “Blöder Unfall mit einer Tür”, als Antwort bekommen hatte. Irgendwas an der Sache war jedenfalls komisch. Und Nils ärgerte sich etwas darüber, dass es ihn interessierte. Er interessierte sich normal nie für Dinge, die ihn nichts angingen. Aber auch, weil er wusste, dass das Leben von anderen Menschen in der Regel langweiliger Bullshit war. Seins eingeschlossen.  
Und vielleicht war Jules deshalb so spannend. Er brach aus allem heraus, was Nils so kannte: Gewalt. Provokation. Sex?

  
Es vergingen einige Tage, bis Nils ihn wieder sah. Es war nach der Schule, als Nils auf dem Weg zu seinem Fahrrad war. Er hörte wütende Rufe aus Richtung der Fahrradunterstände und zog unbewusst den Kopf ein. Keine Lust auf Konfrontation mit Unannehmlichkeiten.  
Allerdings hatte er sein Fahrrad genau dort abgestellt, woher auch die Schreie kamen. Er wollte heim, seine Nase fing schon an zu kribbeln und seine Augen brannten. Okay, vielleicht hatte er einfach Glück und die wütende Meute war ein Fahrradunterstand weiter und er konnte sein Fahrrad holen, ohne das sie ihn bemerkten. Versuchen konnte man es ja.  
Aber das Glück spielte ihm mit, als er langsam und zaghaft in die Richtung ging, verstummten die Rufe und gingen in ein Lachen über. Drei Jungs, die sich gegenseitig auf die Schulter klopften, kamen Nils entgegen und ignorierten ihn. Die Typen, die Jules das letzte mal auch schon verprügelten hatten. Gut.  
Wenn sie weg waren, konnte er zu seinem Fahrrad und …

  
Jules saß da natürlich noch. Blutende Nase, zerrissenes Shirt, die Jeans am Knie zerfetzt und blutig. Seine lockigen Haare klebten ihm ins Gesicht und er sah Nils mit einem trotzigen Blick an.  
“Was schaust du so, du Pussy, noch nie einen blutenden Kerl gesehen?!”, knurrte er ihn an, während er sich mit dem Handrücken das Blut aus Gesicht wischte. Naja, verschmierte, es sah jetzt noch schlimmer aus, als vorher. Nils verdrehte die Augen. Poser.  
“Du vögelst Typen, oder?”, fragte er Jules, während er ihn von oben bis unten musterte. Nils hatte sich einige Gedanken über Jules und sein Verhalten gemacht, auch über die Gerüchte. Das Jules ein Stricher war, glaubte er nicht, dass Jules schwul war, schon eher. Es war aber ein Schuss ins Blaue, vielleicht aus Rache, dass er ihn Pussy genannt hatte.  
“Fick dich!”, gab Jules harsch zurück und versuchte sich mit etwas ungelenken, steifen Bewegungen zu erheben, verzog dabei aber das Gesicht schmerzhaft und wirkte zwar immer noch irgendwie angriffslustig, aber auch völlig hilflos.  
“Hättest du wohl gerne.” Nils lachte und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen. Er fand all die Wut und den Frust, den Jules ausstrahlte irgendwie erfrischend unterhaltsam. Nils hatte noch nie mit so jemanden gesprochen. Tatsächlich griff Jules nach seiner Hand und ließ sich aufhelfen, und das obwohl er ihn wohl gerade irgendwie beleidigt hatte.

  
Danach schwieg er ihn aber trotzig an, als würde er darauf warten, dass Nils wieder etwas sagte. Aber dieser grinste nur. Bloß weil er den Umgang mit Menschen auf Dauer etwas anstrengend fand, bedeutet das nicht, dass Nils nicht wusste, wie das funktionierte. Und das man Jules mit einem offenen Lächeln aus dem Konzept bringen konnte, war offensichtlich. Jemand, der so aufgeladen war, wurde nicht oft angelächelt.  
“Du bist komisch”, stellte Jules schließlich fest, fuhr mit dem Daumen nochmal über die noch immer blutende Nase. Mit einem etwas irritierten Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete er das Blut an seiner Hand, als könnte er gerade nicht zu ordnen, woher es kam.  
“Du steht drauf, verprügelt zu werden, also sind wir gleichauf.” Noch immer lächelte Nils, als er das sagte. Jules schüttelte den Kopf und ging an ihm vorbei, als wäre er nicht bereit, weiter mit Nils zu reden.  
So endete ihre erste Begegnung. Nils hätte nichts gegen eine weitere.

~

“Okay, ja, ich lass mich gerne von Kerlen durchnehmen. Richtig hart, so viel wie mein Körper aushält.” Jules hatte Nils eine Woche später mit diesem Satz wieder bei den Fahrrädern abgefangen, diesmal ohne irgendwelche Verletzungen, wobei sich noch ein Feilchen vom letzten Mal etwas abzeichnete.  
“War das gerade eine Anmache?”, Nils zog eine Augenbraue hoch, aber positiv überrascht, dass Jules ihn von sich aus ansprach. Es hatte sich in der letzten Woche keine Gelegenheit ergeben, ihre Unterhaltung fortzuführen. Nicht, dass er den Eindruck gehabt hatte, Jules hätte daran Interesse gehabt.  
“Kommt drauf an. Funktioniert es?” Jules ließ seinen Blick an Nils herab gleiten und ein zufriedenes Grinsen schlich auf sein Gesicht. Erst jetzt bemerkte Nils, dass die Unterlippe von Rico aufgesprungen war und sich dort ein wenig Schorf gebildet hatte.  
“Scheint so”, antwortete Nils mit einem Schulterzucken. Das er irgendwie auf Jules stand, überraschte ihn wenig. Er hatte schon immer die Sehnsucht nach Außergewöhnlichem gehabt. Er mochte Dinge, die aus dem Rahmen fallen. Und Jules fiel so hart aus dem Rahmen, dass er sich dabei die Nase blutig schlug und die Lippe aufschürfte.  
“Woah, fuck. Du bist echt durch, oder?” Jules schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als könnte er nicht glauben, dass Nils echt war. Es war möglich, dass manche Nils für etwas seltsam hielten, aber das war okay für ihn. Er hielt andere auch für seltsam. “Okay, um eines klar zu stellen. Ich stehe nicht darauf verprügelt zu werden! Aber wenn ich diese Typen sehe, da ...” Jules machte eine Geste, als würde er gerade jemand erwürgen, zog dabei eine wütend, verzweifelte Grimasse.  
“Du provozierst sie”, fasste Nils die Situation zusammen. Auch wenn er mit Jules diese Woche nicht gesprochen hatte, hatte er ihn trotzdem gesehen und beobachtet. Er und seinen Umgang mit anderen. Er war aggressiv, wütend und schien immer um sich zu beißen, wie ein angestachelter Hund, der nicht weiß, wie er mit seiner Mordlust umgehen soll und der Angst vor der ganzen Welt hat.  
“Sie provozieren mich!”, widersprach Jules, verschränkte dabei die Arme, sah aber nicht gekränkt aus.  
“Nein, ich meine, du machst das nicht … okay, doch, du machst es auch absichtlich. Aber allein schon wie du aussiehst, möchte man dir einfach ins Gesicht schlagen.”  
“Äh … Danke, Arschloch. Mein Gesicht ist zauberhaft.” Jules hatte seine Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen und die Oberlippe vorgeschoben. Er sah aus, wie ein aufgebrachter Cherubim. Nils lachte.  
“Das ist dein Problem. Du bist so schön, man wird wütend, wenn man dich sieht. Und dann ist deine Persönlichkeit auch noch so unerfreulich. Man hat den Eindruck, dass alles bei dir darauf ausgelegt ist, dir weh tun zu wollen.” Nils wusste, dass seine Worte ziemlich schräg klangen. Aber er hatte diese Woche viel über Jules nach gedacht, und auch seinen Peinigern. Und er verstand ihr Gefühl, dieses viel zu hübsche Gesicht kaputt machen zu wollen, diesen wütenden Ausdruck zu sehen und die aufgesprungen Lippen. Nils wusste auch, dass es vielleicht problematisch war, dass er der ersten Person, die er sexuell attraktiv fand, genau solche Gefühle entgegen brachte. Aber Nils selbst war auch pragmatisch. Die Situation war nun, wie sie war, und jetzt musste an das Beste daraus machen. Immerhin sprach Jules mit ihm und er verspürte nicht selbst den Wunsch, ihm weh zu tun. Er wollte nur dieses Gesicht mit Blessuren versehrt sehen.  
“Fuck ...” Jules fing an zu lachen, hielt sich dabei an Nils Schulter fest. “Fuck. Fuck. Du machst mich fertig, Mann. Du machst so kranke Komplimente!” Ehrliche Erheiterung waren in den großen Augen von Jules zu sehen, als er Nils ansieht. Auch ein netter Anblick, stellte Nils fest. Er beugte sich vor und gab Jules einen Kuss, direkt auf die aufgesprunge Lippe. Er spürte die Unebenheit unter seinen Lippen. Es fühlte sich irritierend schön an, genau wie Jules. Schlanke Finger vergruben sich in seinen Haaren und drückten ihn näher an diese wundervollen Lippen. Nils musste einen Moment den Impuls unterdrücken, hineinzubeißen. Stattdessen tastete er neugierig mit seiner Zunge über die Unebenheit und wurde plötzlich recht abrupt durch die Hand in seinen Haaren von dem Kuss los gerissen.

  
Jules sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Nicht verärgert, sondern irgendwie anders … Nils konnte den Ausdruck nicht richtig deuten.  
“Alter … du hast keine Ahnung, auf was du dich da einlässt”, japste Jules etwas atemlos. Der Kuss hatte wohl Wirkung bei ihm gezeigt. Zufrieden grinste Nils, für den ersten Kuss war das nicht schlecht, oder?  
“Alter, du auch nicht”, gab er zurück und zog den Lockenkopf wieder an sich, biss diesmal tatsächlich in die Lippe. Leicht, aber so dass er kurz den Widerstand der Haut fühlte. Jules keuchte auf. Sein Atem fühlte sich heiß gegen Nils Lippen an. Selbstgefällig ließ er von Jules ab, der seine Hand in Nils Jacke vergraben hatte und ihn etwas verklärt ansah. Nils wusste, er hatte mit Jules recht gehabt.  
“Wie …” Jules muss sich kurz Räuspern, um seine Stimme wieder zu finden. “Wie heißt du eigentlich?” Er löste seinen Griff aus der Jacke und machte einen Schritt weg von dem Älteren.  
“Nils.” Er lächelte bei seiner Antwort. Ein Mädchen hatte mal gesagt, dass er ein schönes, beruhigendes Lächeln hatte. Vielleicht wirkte es auch bei Jules.  
“Oh Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Jules wirkte irritiert von seiner Antwort, fuhr sich durch seine Haare, schaute nach links und rechts, als würde er einen Fluchtweg such, fixierte aber schließlich wieder Nils, hatte dabei den Zeigefinger erhoben. “Okay, Nils … Ich stell hier ein paar Sachen klar, okay?”

  
Nils nickte. Er war gespannt, was Jules zu sagen hatte. Er würde sicher jedes seiner Worte aufsaugen und sich daran weiden.  
“Erstens, ich steh wirklich nicht darauf verprügelt zu werden. Schlägst du mich nur ein einziges Mal, werde ich nie wieder auch nur ein Wort mit dir wechseln. Zweitens, beißen ist okay – aber kein Blut! Drittens, ich steh nicht auf Jungfrauen. Wenn du Sex mit mir haben willst, sorge bloß dafür, dass ich nicht merke, ob du eine bist. Und viertens, Beziehungen mit mir machen keinen Spaß und sollte mich jemand verprügeln wollen, hass ich dich, solltest du noch einmal nur tatenlos zu sehen.”  
“Hm, klingt fair.” Nils nickte. Regeln mit denen er arbeiten konnte. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. “Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so leicht zu haben bist.”  
“Noch, hast du mich nicht, Sucker!” Jules zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger und wandte sich zum Gehen. Nils hielt ihm am Handgelenk fest, zog ihn in einen sanften Kuss.  
“Ugh, du bist eine Jungfrau, oder?”, fragte Jules mit eine mitleidigen Blick, aber auch einem Lächeln auf den viel zu schönen Lippen. Nils zuckte mit den Schultern, grinste.  
Er wusste nicht, ob das mit Jules eine gute Idee war. Der Junge brachte definitiv Probleme mit sich, wahrscheinlich in einem Ausmaß, dass sich Nils noch nichtmal in seinen kühnsten Träumen ausmalen konnte, aber Nils hatte das Gefühl, als hätten ihm genau solche Probleme schon immer in seinem Leben gefehlt.


	2. I wanna taste the way that you bruise

“Hey, Vollidiot, warte mal!”, rief Jules Nils auf dem Schulflur hinterher. Nils schaute überrascht über die Schulter. Eigentlich war er gerade auf dem Weg zu Physik und musste früher da sein, da er noch die Hausaufgaben von Kilian abschreiben wollte.  
“Ist gerade schlecht, Jules”, erklärte er kurz, hob die linke Hand zur Verabschiedung und bevor Jules etwas wütendes erwidern konnte, war er auch schon um die Ecke gebogen. Jules rief ihm noch etwas … ungehobeltes nach, was Nils aber nur grinsen ließ. Jules bedeutete definitiv Spaß, auch wenn er seit dem Kuss nicht mehr mit ihm geredet hatte. Was jetzt drei Wochen her war. Aber das war für Nils in Ordnung, er war geduldig – und er wusste, dass Jules es nicht war. Was es umso unterhaltsamer machte.  
Nur heute war leider etwas schlecht. Sein Physiklehrer und er hatten nicht das beste Verhältnis und wenn er dort nicht völlig versagen wollte, und am Ende nicht zum Abitur zu gelassen wurde, sollte er zumindest mit Hausaufgaben erscheinen. Nicht, dass er verstand, was er da abschrieb. Erklärte wohl auch seine schlechte Note. Die einzige, die er hatte. Er war sonst recht ambitioniert, aber seine Noten waren leider recht abhängig von seinen jeweiligen Lehrern. Seine Mutter brachte das immer zur Verzweiflung, weil sie nicht verstand, dass ihr Sohn aus so persönlichen Gründen wie eine Aversion gegen eine Person, schlechte Arbeit ablieferte. Aber Nils fand, er musste nicht alles können und nicht jeden mögen. Und deshalb tat er das auch nicht.  
Manche würden Nils als etwas eigenwillig bezeichnen, auf eine Art, bei der schwer zu benennen war, ob sie positiv oder negativ war. Kilian, der schon seit der Grundschule mit ihm in einer Klasse war und in seiner Nachbarschaft lebte, war sich nach dreizehn Jahren gemeinsamem Schulleben immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie so etwas wie Freunde waren oder ob Nils seine Gesellschaft einfach nur duldete. Sie lernten aktuell recht häufig zusammen für die bald anstehenden Abi-Prüfungen und Kilian fand es praktisch, dass Nils den meisten Stoff ohne Probleme verstand und sogar einigermaßen verständlich weiter geben konnte – außer in Physik. Als hätte er da ein Brett vor dem Kopf, obwohl Naturwissenschaften sonst keine seiner Schwächen waren. Kilian tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass Nils eben seltsam war.

  
Besonders seltsam fand er aber, dass Nils offensichtlich seit ein paar Wochen von dem neuen Typ, der immer in Schlägereien und komische Gerüchte verwickelt war, verfolgt wurde.  
Hätte man Kilian gefragt, hätte er eines dieser blöden Sprichwörter ausgepackt: “Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern!”, auch wenn jeder Blinde hätte sagen können, dass Nils und Jules so verschieden war, wie nur irgendwie möglich – aber beide waren sie seltsam.  
“Der Typ belästigt dich, doch nicht, oder?”, fragte Kilian schließlich, nach dem er gemeinsam mit Nils den Physiksaal verlassen hatten und dort wieder mit bitterbösen Blicken von Jules durchlöchert wurde.  
“Jules?”, fragte Nils ruhig, schaute aber nicht in dessen Richtung – es wirkte nicht mal absichtlich, Kilian war sich bei seiner Frage auch erst nicht sicher gewesen, ob Nils verstand, wenn er meinte. Aber anscheinend wusste Nils Bescheid. “Nee, das passt schon.”  
“Sicher? Er sieht aus, als würde er dir weh tun wollen.” Kilian schielte nochmal zur Seite, als sie an dem Jüngeren vorbei liefen. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut von diesem aggressiven Starren.  
“Keine Sorge, so zeigt er nur seine Zuneigung.” Nils lächelte in Kilians Richtung und dieser schluckte seine Erwiderung herunter. Nils war schlichtweg … Kilian konnte nicht einmal sagen, was Nils war. Und wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken.  
“Also wegen Bio kannst du mir helfen, oder?”, wechselte Kilian schließlich das Thema. Sie hatten in der Oberstufe die selben Schwerpunkte gewählt und würden in Bio eine ihrer Prüfungen schreiben und Bio war hart.  
“Sicher. Ich werde dich in all die dreckigen Geheimnisse der Karyokinese einweihen!” Nils klopfte ihm dabei auf die Schulter und kurz wirkte er, wie ein ganz normaler, menschlicher Teenager, aber Kilian wusste, dass der Schein trog.  
“Scheiße, ich weiß nicht mal, was das ist ...” Er seufzte. Seltsam hin oder her, Nils war auf jeden Fall eine große Hilfe.

~

Jules versuchte drei Tage später nochmal sein Glück. Es war Freitag und all bisherigen “erfolgreichen” Treffen, waren Freitag gewesen. Nach der Schule. Bei den Fahrrädern. Anders schien er Nils nicht zu fassen zu kriegen. Entweder war er in der Gesellschaft eines großen Kerl, der Jules schon seit Tagen misstrauisch beäugte, oder er hatte keine Zeit. Kurz um, Jules war frustriert. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt, nach dem ihn Nils geküsst hatte. Nicht, dass er sich nach ihm verzehrte, aber er hatte sich nach ihrem letzten Gespräch doch irgendwie auf mehr Initiative von Nils gehofft, einfach auch, weil Jules gewohnt war, dass man ihm nachlief, nicht anders rum. Und, auch wenn Jules sich vorher die Zunge rausreißen lassen würde, bevor er es zugeben würde, Nils war auf eine ganz skurile Art extrem interessant.  
Deshalb lehnte er nun neben dem Fahrrad, das Nils gehörte – nach drei Wochen beobachten, wusste Jules mittlerweile welches das war – und wartete, dass er auftauchte. Und er war wütend und fühlte sich verarscht und dieses offene Lächeln, das ihm Nils gerade entgegen schleuderte, änderte daran gar nichts. Jules baute sich breitbeinig vor dem Größeren auf und es war ihm egal, dass er dabei albern aussah. Seine Wut machte ihn immer größer! Nils hatte seinen Kopf etwas schief gelegt und betrachtete Jules mit einer gewissen Neugierde, nicht unbedingt eingeschüchtert.  
“Ich habe genug, Mann, du kannst mich doch nicht einfach … einfach ...” Jules gestikuliert wirr mit seinen Händen und schien nach dem richtigen Wort zu suchen.  
“Beißen?”, half Nils nach, sicher damit richtig zu liegen.  
“Küssen, verdammt! Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach küssen und mich danach ignorieren, Arschloch.” Jules Augen blitzten wütend auf und er war versucht, einfach auf Nils los zu gehen, der einen amüsierten Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte, als würde er Jules nicht ernst nehmen. Das war ein ernstes Thema, verdammt!

  
“Ich dachte, du wärst nicht interessiert.”, log Nils ihm ins Gesicht. Er war weder blöd, noch blind, aber die Fassungslosigkeit, die sich gerade auf Jules Gesicht breit machte, war einfach nur zum Schreien komisch! Jules öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn wieder, verlagerte sein Gewicht auf den rechten Fuß und zeigte mit seinen Finger auf Nils, setze wieder an, etwas zu sagen, schüttelte schließlich dann nur den Kopf.  
“Fuck, du bist … du bist …” Jules verdrehte die Augen in seiner Hilflosigkeit, die richtigen Worte für Nils zu finden. Mit dem Jungen stimmte doch etwas nicht. Warum sprach er überhaupt noch mit Nils?!  
“Ich bin eine Jungfrau, ich bin also raus.” Nils lächelte Jules an, als wäre nichts dabei, klopfte dem Jüngeren auf die Schulter und machte sich daran, sein Fahrradschloss zu öffnen.  
“Du … Gott, ich werde nicht … Verdammt, Mann.” Amüsiert lauschte Nils, wie Jules um seine Selbstachtung rang und nach den richtigen Worten suchte, während er bei seinem Zahlenschloss die richtigen Nummern hindrehte und sich extra Zeit ließ. Er schielte kurz zu Jules hoch, in der Hoffnung einen interessanten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Jules schnappte verärgert nach Luft.  
“Du hast das alles mit Absicht gemacht!” Jules fuhr sich durch seine Locken, atmete kurz durch. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er sich von Nils so an der Nase hat herumführen lassen. Dieses Ignorieren, keine Zeit haben, das war alles nur … Show. Nils lachte nur. Sein genialer Plan wurde wohl durchschaut, nicht das er das schlimm fand.

  
“Ich respektiere nur deine Regeln”, antwortete er lapidar. Nils löste das Schloss ganz und hob sein Fahrrad aus dem Fahrständer.  
“Wie, du? Nein ...” Jules hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt, unsicher ob er Nils in irgendeiner Weise glauben sollte, oder ob er hier gerade verarscht wurde. Das Nils gerade dabei war, mit seinem Fahrrad das Schulgelände zu verlassen, verunsicherte ihn noch mehr. Machte der Kerl sich gerade wieder davon?! Sie waren mitten in einer Unterhaltung! Mit ein paar wenigen Schritten hatte Jules, Nils eingeholt, packte ihn an der Schulter.  
“Was soll das?”, fragte er schließlich. Jules kam nicht damit klar, dass er Nils nicht verstand. Er war sich todsicher, dass der Ältere auf ihn stand. Verdammt noch mal, er hatte ihn geküsst und nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt, als er sich vor ihm geoutet hatte, sondern ihn nur interessiert angesehen. Jetzt warf er sich praktisch an den Hals und es ließ Nils völlig kalt. Das …  
“Sag bloß, du lässt mich trotzdem ran?” Nils hob eine Augenbraue, betrachtete neugierig Jules Gesicht, dass einen leicht gequälten Ausdruck hatte. Hier kämpfte jemand offensichtlich um seinen Stolz und seine Ehre. Nils respektierte das. Er ging weiter, schob dabei sein Fahrrad neben sich.  
“Hey, Mann, was zur Hölle willst du denn von mir?” Jules holte wieder auf und lief nun neben Nils her, der nachdenklich seine Stirn in Falten gelegt hatte. Nicht, dass er lange über seine Antwort nachdenken musste, aber er ließ Jules gerne zappeln.  
“Meine Eltern sind erst in drei Stunden daheim.” Es könnte harmlos klingen, tat es aber nicht. Nils versuchte sich an einem anzüglichen Grinsen, auch wenn er sich nicht ganz sicher ist, wie das eigentlich aussehen sollte. Schien aber gut genug zu funktionieren, Jules seufzte.

  
“Fuck, ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich jetzt nicht sofort kehrt mache und gehe.” Er verdrehte die Augen über sein eigenes Verhalten, schielte dann aber zu Nils. Alles in allem war er keine schlechte Partie, so war das nicht. Hätte er einen anderen Charakter, wäre er wahrscheinlich ein ziemlicher Bringer auf dem Beziehungsmarkt.  
“Dein Stolz”, antwortete Nils mit einem sanften Lächeln. Aber war da nicht eine Spur von Selbstgefälligkeit zu sehen?  
“Den trete ich gerade mit Füßen”, brummte Jules und wollte gar nicht mehr weiter darüber nachdenken. Er hatte die letzten drei Wochen damit verbracht, darauf zu warten, dass Nils sich an ihn ranschmeißen würde, so heftig und nonchalant, wie er es bei ihrem zweiten Treffen gemacht hat. Er hat sich vorgestellt, was für Stellungen Nils mögen würde – wahrscheinlich ausgefallene an seltsamen Orten. Vielleicht die Schultoilette, gegen die Tür gedrückt und seine Finger soweit in Jules Seiten gegraben, dass er Tage danach noch Abdrücke davon hätte. Das war doch bestimmt Nils Ding. Er hatte viel Zeit mit der Vorstellung verbracht, was für Blowjobs Nils geben würde. Full-Head? Würde er schlucken? Sich selbst fingern, wenn er einen Blowjob gibt? Fuck, er hatte soviele Gedanken an eine Jungfrau verschwendet und dabei nicht einmal daran gedacht, dass Nils wirklich eine Jungfrau sein könnte. Jules hatte mit fünfzehn seine Unschuld – naja, seine sexuelle Unschuld – verloren und hatte noch ganz gut in Erinnerungen, dass er davor bei jedem Thema, das mit Sex zu tun hatte, einen halben Nervenzusammenbruch hatte und sein erstes Mal eine mittlere Katastrophe gewesen war. Er hätte niemals einfach so jemand geküsst, mit dem er erst einmal geredet hätte, oder ihn in die Lippe gebissen oder einfach so zu sich nach Hause eingeladen … Nils war doch nicht ernsthaft eine Jungfrau, oder?

  
“Ach, was. Du wolltest mich, jetzt kannst du mich haben. Das geht Hand in Hand mit deinem Stolz”, erwiderte Nils mit einem fröhlichen Tonfall, als wäre an der Sache nicht viel dabei. Hätte Jules genau hingesehen, hätte er bemerkt, dass sich Nils Hände recht fest um dem Fahrradgriff geschlossen hatte, um sie vom Zittern abzuhalten.  
“Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass ich dich wollte, du manipulativer Hund. Und jetzt kriegst du mich, einfach so, und gegen meine Regeln und das mag mein Stolz nicht. Außerdem bin ich nicht leicht zu haben.” Nils wollte sich einfach über die Situation beschweren, auch wenn er sie nicht so schlimm fand, wie er es jetzt darstellte.  
“Ich auch nicht.” Ein ungewohnt, warmer Ausdruck war in Nils Gesicht zu sehen. Jules wurde etwas unruhig. Mit Nett hatte er Schwierigkeiten. “Auch wenn ich zu geben muss, dass ich die Schramme auf deiner Wange von vor zwei Wochen vermisse. Hat dir gut gestanden.”  
“Freak”, brachte Jules unter einem Lächeln hervor. Nils Begeisterung für Verletzungen an seinem Körper sollte ihn beunruhigen – richtig richtig beunruhigen – aber irgendwie mochte er es, dass sich Nils nicht davon abgestoßen fühlte. Es war schwierig zu erklären und Jules war noch lange nicht an dem Punkt, dass er Nils soviel über sich verraten würde. Aber vielleicht würde er ihm irgendwann erklären, warum er Prügeleien provozierte und warum er dachte, dass er all die Verletzungen verdient hatte. Irgendwann mal – erstmal sehen, wie der Sex lief. Bevor Jules daraus eine emotionale Sache werden ließ.  
Sie hatten mittlerweile das Haus von Nils erreicht. Nichts besonderes, typisches Vorstadt-Haus mit übersichtlichen Garten. So unscheinbar wie Nils auf den ersten Moment auch wirkte. Jules war neugierig, ob der Unterschied zwischen Fassade und Innenleben so groß sein würde, wie bei Nils. War er enttäuschenderweise nicht. Das Haus machte auch von Innen den Eindruck, als würde es einer ganz normalen Vorstand-Familie gehören. Jules hatte irgendwie erwartet, dass Nils irgendwo leben würde, was seinen Charakter mehr widerspiegelt, aber vielleicht war sein Zimmer aufschlussreicher.

  
Neugierig folgte er Nils die Treppen nach oben. Die letzten Minuten war er überraschend ruhig gewesen, vielleicht machte sich nun doch Nervosität breit. Verdient hätte er es, dachte sich Jules.  
“Dein Zimmer ist ja noch langweiliger, als der Rest des Haus. Hier gibt es nur Bücher!” Nun war Jules völlig enttäuscht. Nils Zimmer war mittelgroß, hatte ein schmales Bett, eine Wand, die mit einem gefüllten Bücherregal vorgestellt war und einen Schreibtisch mit einem Computer. Es gab keine Poster, keine Bilder, keine Fotos, keine nerdigen Spielfiguren, oder ein Instrument, es gab nicht mal Unordnung. So sah doch kein Teenager-Zimmer aus!  
Nils hörte Jules aber nur halb zu, er ging recht zielstrebig in Richtung seines Bettes und wühlte in der Nachttischkommonde herum. Jules nutzte die Zeit, sich die Bücher anzusehen. Er hätte auf Sci-Fi-Romane getippt, waren auch ein paar dabei, aber viele Bücher waren irgendwelche soziologischen, religiöse oder philosophischen Dokumenation und Essays, oder Fachliteratur über seltsame Naturphänomene und Kinderbücher gab es viele, mit Bildern. Was war denn das für eine Mischung?  
Er zog ein Buch mit dem hübschen Namen “Der Regenbogenfisch” heraus und wollte Nils gerade danach fragen, als dieser ihm das Buch einfach aus der Hand nahm und zurück ins Regal schob.  
Ihre Gesichter waren sich dabei unheimlich nahe und Jules konnte nicht anders, als sich einen Moment nervös über die Lippen zu lecken. Erst jetzt ging ihm wirklich auf, dass er Nils hier gerade für Sex nach Hause gefolgt war.  
Sie kannten sich … seit … gar nicht. Er wusste nur, dass Nils einen komischen Blessuren-Fetisch hatte und ihn das nicht so sehr störte, wie es sollte. War das überhaupt genug?  
Die Lippen, die sich nun fest auf seine pressten und die Zunge, die sich in seinen Mund stahl sagten: Ja, das reichte völlig. Jules drängte Nils ungeduldig Richtung Bett.

  
Lachend ließ sich Nils auf seine eigene Matratze schubsen und beobachtete neugierig, wie Jules über ihn kletterte, dabei schon sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zog, um danach den Kuss fortzusetzen. Er spürte Nils Hände an seiner Hüfte und wünschte sich, sie würden sich mehr in seine Haut graben. Er intensivierte den Kuss und tatsächlich spürte er nun, den Druck von Nils Fingernägeln an seiner Haut. Jules gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich. Vielleicht hatte sich Nils auch daran erinnert, was er ihm darüber erzählte hatte, wie er seinen Sex mochte. Nils Berührungen wurden selbstsicher, aber auch eine Spur grober. Bis zu dem Punkt, an dem sich Jules von ihm löste.  
“Hast du überhaupt irgendwas da?”, fragte er Nils etwas atemlos. Mit Spontan-Sex hatte heute er nicht ganz gerechnet und keine Kondome eingepackt und wenn Nils tatsächlich eine Jungfrau war …  
“Klar.” Nils beugte sich zum Nachtkästchen neben seinem Bett, was gar nicht so einfach war, da Jules immer noch über ihm gebeugt war. Er kramte kurz in der Schublade, etwas abgelenkt davon, dass sich durch die etwas verdrehte Position seine Erektion etwas deutlicher gegen Jules Körpermitte drückte. Zum Glück musste er nicht lang suchen, da in der Schublade nicht sehr viel mehr als das lag. Er hielt Jules ein Kondom und eine Tube Gleitcreme entgegen, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, als hätte er gerade was gutes erbeutet.

  
“Seit wann hat eine Jungfrau Kondome und Gleitcreme neben ihrem Bett?”, fragte Jules etwas irritiert. Er war sich nach wie vor nicht sicher, ob das mit der Jungfräulichkeit nicht einfach eine bescheuerte Lüge war. Anderseits, warum sollte er lügen? Auf der anderen Seite, stellte er sich bisher nicht viel blöder an, als ein paar seiner anderen Ex-Lover.  
“Seit sie beschlossen hat, nicht mehr lange eine zu bleiben”, gab Nils mit selbstbewussten Lächeln zurück. Jules schaute ihn einen Moment wortlos an. Die geröteten Wangen, die glänzenden Augen und dieses offene Lächeln.  
“Fuck, du hast das alles ganz genau geplant, oder? Du bist … du bist ...” 'Was war das richtige Wort? Böse, manipulativ, hinreißend? Jules schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Nils war ein durchtriebener Hund und wenn er nicht aufpasste, würde er anfangen, das wirklich zu mögen.  
“Fantastisch?”, schlug Nils vor.  
“Das wird sich noch zeigen.” Jules beugte sich vor für einen Kuss, nahm dabei dem Älteren das Kondom und die Gleitcreme aus der Hand. “Boah, fuck, ich glaub immer noch nicht, dass du mich so leicht rumgekriegt hast.”  
Er riss die Kondompackung auf und Nils fuhr mit einer leichten Berührung, über die roten Abdrücke an Jules Seite, die er dort hinterlassen hatte. Jules hatte eine Gänsehaut. Der Junge ging ihm definitiv unter die Haut.


	3. I wanna taste the way that you come

„Warte mal, bin ich derjenige, der …“ Nils hatte sich auf seine Ellenbogen gestützt, nachdem er Jules Beispiel gefolgt war und sich seiner Hose entledigt hatte. Er beobachte Jules dabei, wie er Gleitcreme auf seiner rechten Hand verteilte. Der Junge sah auf, hatte dabei eine Augenbraue hochgezogen.  
„Was dachtest du denn?“ Mit diesen Worten stupste er Niles etwas ungeduldig gegen die Hüfte, signalisierte ihm so, dass er sich auf den Bauch drehen sollte.   
„Ich … weiß nicht.“ Nils blinzelte. Er wusste es tatsächlich nicht. Genau genommen hatte er nicht erwartet, überhaupt mit Jules so schnell in diese Situation zu kommen und sich auch dementsprechend wenig Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie der Sex ablaufen sollte.   
Jules presste seine Lippen mit einem mitleidigen Ausdruck im Gesicht zusammen, schüttelte kurz den Kopf.   
„Komm, dreh dich um, das steht jetzt echt nicht zur Debatte. Oder verletzt es dein männlicher Männerstolz, wenn du es von hinten besorgt kriegst?“ Wieder das Stupsen, diesmal etwas drängender.   
„Bist du immer oben?“ Nils schluckte. Ihm war schon bewusst, dass bei Analsex zwischen zwei Kerlen einer seinen Arsch hinhalten musste, aber er hätte nicht erwartet, dass er das bei seinem ersten Mal sein würde.   
„Nah.“ Jules winkte ab, lachte kurz, als würde er die Vorstellung absurd finden.   
„Und warum jetzt?“ Nils sah nicht ein, einfach das zu tun, was ihm der Andere sagte. Vor allem, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob das überhaupt sein Ding war. Okay, er hätte sich das früher überlegen können, bevor er Nils zu sich nach Hause eingeladen hatte. Für Sex.   
Der Junge seufzte entnervt. 

„Okay, Alter, das Ding ist, ich hab keine Ahnung wie du im Bett bist. Und wenn du eine Jungfrau bist, hast du auch keine Ahnung. Und glaub mir, es kann Scheiße weh tun, wenn man Sex mit jemand hat, der keine Ahnung hat. Ich hab Ahnung. Ich schick dich in den fucking Himmel, wenn du mich machen lässt. Und dann, weiß nicht, nach ein paar Mal schauen wir vielleicht mal, ob das was werden kann.“   
„Im Klartext, du traust mir nicht, aber ich soll dir trauen.“ Nils hatte sich mittlerweile ganz aufgesetzt und war somit auf Augenhöhe mit Jules, der sich durch die Haare fuhr und mit einem verbissen Ausdruck in eine andere Richtung starrte. Er schien gerade das bisschen Geduld zusammen zu kratzen, die er für diese Situation noch aufbringen konnte. Abrupt wandte er sich wieder an Jules, kam dessen Gesicht so nahe, dass sich ihre Nasen fast berührten.   
„Nein, im Klartext: Du lässt dich von mir ficken und du wirst das beste erste Mal aller Zeiten haben.“  
Nils konnte nicht anders, er fing an zu lachen. Vielleicht ein wenig aus Panik, aber hauptsächlich über den Fakt, dass er wirklich auf Jules stand. Auf einen Kerl, der Schlägerein mit Leuten provozierte, die er nicht gewinnen konnte. Auf einen Kerl, den er rum gekriegt hatte, weil er ihn in die Lippe gebissen hatte. Im Grunde auf einen völlig verdrehten Vollidiot. Aber einen scharfen.  
„Wie wäre es mit ´Keine Chance´?“ Nils hatte Mühe sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Das Nein meinte er in diesem Fall ernst, aber die ganze Situation erschien gerade einfach nur absurd lächerlich.   
Jules sagte gar nichts mehr, sondern presste seine Lippen auf Nils. Fuhr mit seiner Zunge darüber, während er seine Hand in Nils Haare vergrub und mit der anderen in einer fordernde Bewegung über Nils Erektion fuhr. Der Junge zuckte kurz zusammen, da sich die Gleitcreme kühl auf der empfindlichen Haut anfühlte. Nicht unangenehm kühl. Nur anders. Er konnte spüren, wie Jules in den Kuss hineinlächelte, als hätte er sich genau diese Reaktion erhofft. Nochmals, diesmal spielerischer wiederholte er die Geste, um schließlich ganz von Nils abzulassen.

„Hey ...“, Das Gefühl, das mal jemand anders seinen Penis berührte, als er selbst, war aufregend gewesen. Umso mehr störte es ihn, dass Jules damit aufgehörte hatte, um ihn stattdessen selbstgefällig anzugrinsen.  
„Okay, Alter“, das letzte Worte betonte er spöttisch. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir einfach mal bei Blowjobs bleiben? Ich habe gehört, die sollen … gut sein.“   
„Mann, wofür dann die Gleitcreme und die Kondome?“ Jules deutete vorwurfsvoll auf die eben erwähnten Produkte, die neben ihnen auf dem Bett lagen. Auf seiner Hand konnte man die Gleitcreme leicht glänzen sehen.   
„Jetzt sei kein Arschloch.“ Nils schüttelte missbilligende den Kopf.  
„Du wolltest doch, dass ich genau das für dich bin.“ Man könnte die Wut in Jules Stimme hören. Die Situation schien ihn gerade ordentlich anzupissen. Nils langsam auch.   
„Weißt du was, wir blasen das einfach ab. Es war eine bescheuerte Idee.“ Gut, seine Erektion sagte etwas anderes, aber Nils fand nicht, dass sein Penis der beste Berater war. Außerdem hat er ihn erst in diese Situation gebracht. Er machte sich daran, sich aus dem Bett zu erheben. 

„Angst?“, fragte Jules spöttisch, nachdem Nils aufgestanden war und sich nach seiner Hose anschaute. Der andere hatte sie vorhin einfach irgendwo in den Raum gepfeffert. Vorher, als er noch fand, dass das hier der genialste Plan aller Zeiten gewesen war.   
„Hölle ja.“ Nils fuhr herum, seine Augen blitzten verärgert auf. Er ließ sich bestimmt nicht von Jules verarschen, weil er sich doch noch nicht bereit fühlte.Ihm war schon bewusst, dass das erste Mal nichts besonderes sein musste und auf jeden Fall besser dran war, wenn man jemand hatte, der Erfahrung hatte. Aber verdammt, es musste sich auch richtig anfühlen und das tat es gerade nicht.  
Bis zu dem Moment, als er plötzlichs Lippen auf seinem Penis spürte. Verdammt … Nils sah zu dem Anderen herab, der kurz von ihm abließ, um zu ihm hochzuschauen.   
„Okay?“, fragte Jules. Nils nickte stumm. Blowjobs waren sowas von okay. Mit einem breiten Grinsen beugte sich Jules wieder vor, leckte mit seiner Zunge der Länge nach über die Erektion. Mit beiden Händen zog er Nils etwas näher ans Bett und setzte sich selbst bequemer hin. Er wurde dabei mit großen Augen beobachtet. Die Hand mit Gleitcreme schloss sich um seinen Schaft. Jules platzierte einen Kuss auf die empfindliche Eichel, bevor er sie ganz mit seinem Mund umschloss.  
Nils vergrub seine Hände in den Locken des Anderen, unterdrückte ein Keuchen. Ja, damit war er einverstanden. Gott verdammt, fühlte sich das gut an, als sich die Zunge gegen seinen Penis presste, die Hand sich in genau in dem richtigen Rhythmus dazu bewegte. Das leichte Saugen, genau der richtige Druck. Feucht und warm. Scheiße, war das gut. Das war Magie. Das war der Hammer. Er kam mit einem leisen Stöhnen  
„Woah, Alter, ekelhaft! Ein Wort der Warnung, Mann, das ist ist gute Blowjob-Etikette!“ Jules wischte sich mit einem angewiderten Blick im Gesicht über den Mund. Nils war das sowas von scheiß egal. Fuck, war das gut gewesen. Er blinzelte, sah Jules an, der mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen anschaute. Der Mistkerl.   
Nils beugte sich zu ihm, küsste ihn gierig. Schmeckte sich selbst in seinem Mund. Er drückte Jules nach hinten aufs Bett. Wer dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er sich so verdammt gut fühlte, sollte dafür etwas zurück bekommen. Immer noch seine Lippen auf Jules, griff er nach dessen Erektion.   
Er bekam ein Keuchen als Belohnung. 

„Soll ich auch ...“, fragte Nils atemlos. Er nickte Richtung Jules Körpermitte.  
„Was? Oh, klar, go ahead.“ Jules lachte, als hätte er einen Witz gemacht. Nils ließ seinen Blick über den Anderen schweifen. Dessen Haare standen verstruppelt ab und seine Lippen waren rot geküsst. Und an der Hüfte kann man leicht die Abdrücke von Nils Händen sehen. Und er war ganz offensichtlich erregt. Guter Anfang, super Anfang.   
Nils muste schlucken. Wie ging man einen Blowjob an? Mund auf Penis, oder? Soviel kann da nicht dabei sein! Etwas zaghaft beugte er sich über die Erektion, leckte testweise daran. Der Geschmack war herb und etwas gewöhnungsbedürfig. Aber ging. Hätte er sich schlimmer vorgestellt.   
„Kleiner Tipp, pass auf deine Zähne auf.“ Hätte Jules bei den Worten nicht gelächelt, wäre es extrem überheblich rübergekommen.  
„Noch ein Tipp?“, fragte Nils sarkastisch.   
„Tu dir ein Gefallen, und versuch es nicht mit Fullhead. Und benutz deine Hände.“  
„Beide?“ Nils sah sich seine Hände an, dann zu Jules Penis. Au Mann …   
„Überrasch mich.“ Wieder dieses Lachen. Überrasch mich am Arsch, dieses kleine Aas. Nils atmete durch. So schwer kann das nicht sein.  
Er fasste Jules um den Schaft, wie er es vorhin bei ihm gemacht hatte und schloss seine Lippen um die Eichel. Er merkte jetzt schon, dass die Position unangenehm zu sitzen war und irgendwie kam ihm der Winkel falsch vor. Aber vielleicht dachte man das zu Anfang immer. Er bewegte testweise seine Hand und saugte leicht. Zumindest versuchte er es. Verdammt, bei Jules hatte das vorhin so leicht … und so verdammt gut gewirkt.   
Er spürte, wie Jules seine Hand in den Nacken legte und aufmunterend zu drückte, dabei stöhne. Okay, soweit so gut, oder? Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Vielleicht mehr saugen und den Kopf dabei bewegen? Die Bewegung klappte gut. Es schien definitv besser zu klappen. Jules vergrub die Hand in Nils Haaren. Ein Schauer durchlief Nils dabei. Seine Kopfhaut war sensibel. Und kurz war er abgelenkt, merkte wie seine Zähne über die Eichel fuhren.   
„Fuck, Alter …“ 

Nils fuhr entschuldigend mit seiner Zunge darüber, versuchte wieder das Tempo und die Bewegung von eben zu imitieren. Das Saugen klappte, oder? Es fühlte sich so an.   
„Woah, autsch, nicht so krass. Mach mehr mit der Zunge und ehrlich, das mit der Hand klappt gut. Konzentrier dich darauf.“  
So ein Scheiß, warum sagte einem eigentlich niemand, wie beschissen schwer es war, Blowjobs zu geben? Wo stand das im Internet? In welchem Porno sieht man das? Aber Nils beschloss, sich an Jules Anweisungen zu orientieren. Was anderes blieb ihm ja auch nicht übrig und immerhin hatte Jules ganz offensichtlich Erfahrung. Peinlich war es trotzdem. Nils hasste es, wenn er etwas nicht sofort gut konnte. Also leckte her und versuchte einen guten Rhythmus mit seiner Hand aufzubauen. Der Winkel, wie er saß, war immer noch irgendwie unpraktisch und wurde langsam anstrengend. Aber hey, er hat Jules einen Blowjob versprochen und diesen sollte er verdammt nochmal bekommen!  
„Hey, komm her.“ Der Junge lächelte ihn an und deutete ihm mit einer Geste, wieder hoch zu kommen, um ihn zu küssen. Was wie eine gute Idee wirkte, weil er sich so anders hinlegen konnte. Außerdem tat sein Kiefer langsam weh tat und da war Küssen eine ganz nette Abwechslung. Also kam Nils der Aufforderung nach. Genoß den Kuss. Das Gefühl von Jules Hand in seinen Haaren und sein Schwanz in seiner Hand. Er fühlte sich warm und schwer an, aber deutlich besser, wenn er neben Jules lag, anstatt neben ihm zu sitzen. 

Seine Hand wurde von der Hand des Anderen umschlossen, etwas mehr zudrückt. Er verschnellerte das Tempo, während sein Stöhnen immer lauter wurde. Nils war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, war aber im Grunde froh, dass Jules einfach die Führung übernommen hatte. Da konnte wenigstens nichts mehr schief gehen. Außerdem war die Laute, die Jules von sich gab, ziemlich heiß. Zum Glück waren seine Eltern nicht da, es hätte keine Chance gegeben, dass sie das nicht gehört hätten. Was ihm aber auch irgendwie egal gewesen. Gott, der Anblick von Jules erregten, verschwitzen Gesicht war so gut. Er hatte den Mund geöffnet, die Augen geschlossen und seine Haare waren zerzaust. Nils leckte über seinen Hals, biss leicht in die empfindliche Haut und saugte daran. Da konnte nichts schief gehen. Das Stöhnen von Jules wurde lauter, der Rhythmus schneller.  
„Fuck!“ Mit dem Wort kam er über ihre beider Hände. Nils grinste, biss ihm nochmal in den Hals. Nur am Rande bemerkte er, wie Jules seine dreckige Hand einfach an den Laken abwischte, bevor er befreit durchatmete.   
„Können wir öfter machen, oder?“, fragte er mit einem Lächeln, sah Nils dabei an. Dieser fing an zu lachen. „Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du das mitbekommen hast, aber ich war grauenhaft.“ Nicht, dass Nils gegen eine Wiederholung des Ganzen war, aber er sah gerade nicht ganz, wo hier die Vorteile für Jules lagen. 

„Mann, du willst nicht wissen, wie ich mich bei meinen ersten Blowjob angestellt habe. Respekt, dass du dich das überhaupt getraut hast.“ Jules tätschelte Nils nackte Brust liebevoll und schloss wieder die Augen, als würde er jetzt schlafen wollen. Was, genauer betrachtet, keine schlechte Idee war. Allerdings klebte seine Hand und er wusste nicht, ob er sich dafür begeistern konnte, nackt mit Jules in einem Bett zu liegen, wenn seine Eltern nach Hause kamen.   
Anderseits würden sie sicher erst in zwei, drei Stunden Heim kommen, immerhin mussten ja beide Arbeiten. Und Jules fühlte sich so schön warm neben ihn an und seine Laken waren sowieso schon dreckig. Ach, drauf geschissen. Er folgte Jules Beispiel, wischte das Sperma an der Bettwäsche ab und schloss die Augen.   
Er fühlte sich so entspannt, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Wie noch nie. Das war also Sex gewesen. Hm … Er konnte durchaus sehen, warum sich soviele Leute dafür begeisterten. 

~

Nils wachte erst wieder auf, als ihn Jules an der Schulter schüttelte.   
„Jemand ist heim gekommen!“ Er klang alamiert und hatte einen leicht panischen Ausdruck im Gesicht, was Nils überhaupt nicht nachempfinden konnte.   
„Bestimmt meine Mutter“, murmelte er und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, weil er gerne noch ein bisschen weiter schlafen würde.  
„Alter!“ Jules schüttelte ihn wieder an der Schulter, diesmal etwas energischer.  
„Alter!“, äffte Nils ihm nach, öffnete dennoch wieder die Augen. Der Andere sah ihn mit entsetzen Augen an. Er seufzte. „Wenn du willst, können wir uns was anziehen und ich stell dich meiner Mutter vor. Macht dich das glücklich?“  
„Nein, Mann. Ich will deine Familie nicht kennen lernen.“ Jules war aus dem Bett gesprungen und fing nun an, hastig seine Kleider zusammen zu suchen. Nils beobachtete ihn amüsiert. Er hatte nicht vor, Jules vor seiner Familie zu verheimlichen. Er würde ihn bestimmt nicht als Lover vorstellen, aber sicher würde es helfen, wenn er ihn zumindest als einen Schulfreund vorstellte.   
„Nils, bist du daheim?“, hörte man seine Mutter die Treppe hoch rufen. 

„Tja, dumm gelaufenn, würd ich sagen.“ Nils wusste, dass er etwas hämisch dabei klang, als er das sagte, aber er fand Jules Verhalten etwas lächerlich. „Ja, ich komm gleich runter!“  
„Was zur Hölle, Mann? Ich will deine Mutter nicht kennen lernen, echt nicht.“  
„Jetzt komm mal runter. Du wirst ein: `Hey, Mom, das ist Jules, ein Freund aus der Schule und Hey Jules, das ist meine Mutter.´ überleben, oder?“ Nils beschloss, sich auch mal anzuziehen. Er war definitiv aus dem Alter raus, an dem seine Mutter ihn nackt sehen sollte. Jules hin oder her.   
„Ich bin mir tausendprozentig sicher, dass sie sofort sieht, dass wir miteinander gevögelt haben“, zischte Jules, während er sich seine Hose zu knöpfte.   
„Also technisch gesehen, zählen Blowjobs doch gar nicht zum Vögeln.“ Nils zog sich sein T-Shirt über, dass zerknüllt neben ihm auf dem Bett lag.   
„Willst du das jetzt ernsthaft mit mir diskutieren?“ Mit einem wütenden Ruck, zog sich der Andere das Jules über und sah sich anschließend in dem Zimmer um. Als würde sich plötzlich eine magische Türe öffnen, aus der fliehen konnte.   
„Du springst nicht aus dem Fenster. Du hast jetzt ein paar Eier in der Hose, kommst mit mir runter und lernst meine Mutter kennen.“ Mit den Worten, deckte er die Flecken auf seiner Bettwäsche ab und ging Richtung Tür. Jules packte ihn an der Schulter und hielt ihn zurück. 

„Ich hab einen fucking Knutschfleck von dir an meinem Hals. Ich seh ihn nicht, aber ich kann ihn spüren und ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Mutter ihn auch bemerken wird.“ Er gestikulierte dabei panisch an seinem Hals herum.   
„Ja, da ist tatsächlich einer.“ Nils betrachtete zufrieden den roten Fleck an Jules Hals. Offensichtlich bekam er schnell blaue Flecken, oder in dem Fall kleine Miniblutergüße, gemein hin bekannt als Knutschflecken. Stand ihm gut, fand Nils.   
„Hast du Besuch, Nils?“, rief seine Mutter wieder nach oben.  
„Ja!“, brüllte er zurück und zog Jules einfach am Arm aus dem Zimmer. Seine Mutter stand an der Treppe, sah interessiert hoch.  
„Oh, das ist ja gar nicht Kilian!“ Sie klang überrascht, lächelte aber, als ich das sagte.  
„Das ist Jules, er ist vor kurzem in die Gegend gezogen.“ Kurz und knapp, mehr Infos hätte Nils über Kilian auch nicht rausgegeben.   
„Hey.“ Jules winkte unbeholfen in ihre Richtung und mühte sich ein Lächeln ab. Er hat gehört, das Mütter gerne angelächelt werden.  
„Freut mich! Willst du mitessen?“ Noch immer dieses Lächeln in Gesicht. Jules fand, sie sah Nils irgendwie ähnlich. Nicht, das Nils ein feminines Gesicht hatte, aber sie hatten beide diese hellen Augen, die zwar irgendwie faszinierend aussahen, aber auch sehr … gruselig?

„Ähm … nein, Danke? Meine … Mutter wartet schon mit dem Essen bei mir daheim, ja ...“ Wahrscheinlich müsste er die Worte etwas anders betonen, um glaubhafter zu klingen. Aber anscheinend reichte Nils Mutter die Antwort, da sie sich nur noch kurz von ihm verabschiedete und in der Küche verschwand. Er und Nils standen immer noch oben an der Treppe. Die Chancen standen gut, dass sie den Knutschfleck doch nicht bemerkt hatte. Aber eigentlich konnte ihm das egal sein, es wäre sowieso Nils Problem, nicht seines.   
„Siehst du, alles kein Problem.“ Nils stieß kurz seine Schulter gegen die von Jules, dasselbe Lächeln wie seine Mutter im Gesicht. Er wirkte nicht so, als würde er sich wegen etwas Sorgen machen.   
„Ich pack es trotzdem ...“ Mit den Worten ging Jules nach unten, zog sich die Schuhe an.   
„Alles klar.“ Nils lehnte am Treppengeländer, beobachtete Jules dabei. Irgendwie … Jules konnte das nicht ganz in Worte fassen, aber ihm war plötzlich so unglaublich bewusst, was er vor nicht zwei Stunden mit Nils getrieben hat. Wie absurd die ganze Sache eigentlich gewesen war. Er fuhr über die Stelle, an der den Knutschfleck vermutete. Sie tat etwas weh. Nils hatte wirklich fest zu gebissen. Nicht, dass er sich beschweren würde.   
„Man sieht sich!“ Jules griff nach der Türklinke und gab Nils nicht einmal mehr die Gelegenheit nahe zu kommen. Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass der Andere auch nicht den Eindruck gemacht hatte, ihm einen Abschiedskuss geben zu wollen oder ihn zu umarmen.   
„Hoff ich doch“, hörte Jules noch im Rücken und er musste sich nicht einmal umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass Nils grinste.   
Auf was hatten sie sich da nur eingelassen?


	4. I wanna taste the way you cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kilian und Jules lernen sich kennen. Jules ist wie immer wütend.

“Er starrt dich wieder an, Nils.” Kilian nickte in Richtung von Jules, der seine Arme verschränkt hatte und sie aus Distanz grimmig beobachtete. Nils wusste nicht genau, was Jules Problem war, aber es war irgendwie … reizend, ihn so zu sehen.

Er hob die Hand und winkte dem Jüngeren zu. Etwas verdattert erwiderte dieser den Gruß.

“Hey, komm mal rüber!”, rief Nils ihm zu, einfach um zu sehen, wie der Andere darauf reagiert. Er tippte darauf, dass Jules noch fieser schauen wird und einfach abzischte. Tat er aber nicht. Er blickte kurz um sich, bevor er recht zielstrebig auf sie zu kam. Kilian hatte dafür seine Augenbrauen etwas irritiert zusammen gezogen.

“Kilian, das ist Jules. Jules, das ist Kilian”, stellte er die Beiden einander vor. Sie musterten sich und die Situation war noch besser, als er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Jules wirkte so, als würde er jeden Moment irgendetwas sagen, damit ihm Kilian eine reinhauen würde. Und Kilian machte den Eindruck, als müsste Jules gar nicht viel dafür sagen. Der Größere hatte sich in letzter Zeit über Jules Stalken bei Nils beschwert. Nils fand, es war ein guter Zeitpunkt, dass die Beiden sich kennen lernten. Immerhin hatten er und Jules letzte Woche mal das ganze Sexding komplett durchgezogen. Es war nicht so schrecklich gewesen, wie sich Nils ausgemalt hatte und prinzipiell war er für eine Wiederholung offen. Was aus ihnen vielleicht sowas wie ein Paar machte. Er würde dafür aber nicht seine Hand ins Feuer legen.

“Und du stellst uns vor, weil ...?”, fragte Kilian schließlich an ihn gewand, noch immer ganz kritische Augenbrauen.

“Wir ficken”, mischte sich Jules ein, Arme verschränkt und ein angriffslustiges Funklen in den Augen. Kilian öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn wieder, schaute zu Nils, der mit den Schultern zuckte und wieder zurück zu Jules.

“Ich hätte es vielleicht ein bisschen anders ausgedrückt, aber äh ja… Er hat jeden Grund, mich anstarren zu dürfen. Nicht das du dich wunderst.”

“Okay. Cool.” Kilian nickte langsam, hatte dabei die Lippen zusammen gepresst.

Schweigen breitete sich aus. Jules war vermutlich enttäuscht, dass Kilian so verhalten reagierte. Kilian war sehr wahrscheinlich noch unter Schock. Und Nils dachte darüber nach, wie er das Gespräch wieder ankurbeln konnte. Also das sich Kilian und Jules nicht leiden konnten, war keine Überraschung. Aber vielleicht würde es Jules irgendwie helfen, wenn ihn nicht die ganze Schule hasste?

“Und ihr beide seid jetzt … zusammen?” Kilian machte eine allumfassende Bewegung, die sein Entsetzen noch nicht ganz kaschieren konnte.

Nils lachte. “Nein, so ein Unfug. Wir sind …” Was war das richtige Wort dafür? Sie waren nicht direkt Freunde, aber Sex war ein Thema. Vermutlich solange, bis Jules eine bessere Alternative hatte. Gab es dafür ein Wort?

“Nils, leck mich am Arsch. Ich bin weg.” Mit den Worten zischte Jules davon und sein Abgang war genau das, was Nils erwartet hatte. Wütend und gereizt.

“Putzig”, kommentierte Kilian trocken.

“Nicht wahr? Jedenfalls, mach dir keinen Stress wegen ihm. Das passt schon alles.” Er wollte nicht, dass sich Kilian noch weiter mit dem Thema aufrieb. Sie sollten sich auf ihr Abitur konzentrieren und nicht Nils Sexleben, fand zumindest Nils.

“Du bist also schwul?”, fragte Kilian nach einigen Minuten. Sie waren auf dem Heimweg, um bei Kilian noch Bio zu lernen. Also hatten sie noch eine Weile zum Reden. Allein. Er hätte sich das mit Jules besser überlegen sollen.

“Ich weiß nicht. Dachte eigentlich ich steh auf niemanden.” Nils zuckte mit den Schultern.

“Geht sowas?”, der Größere wirkte skeptisch.

“Naja, ich steh wohl auf Jules, also keine Ahnung.” Er hatte davon gelesen, dass man de facto auf gar nichts stehen konnte, oder nur auf Leute mit denen man befreundet war, oder auf … alles. Aber irgendwie war es ihm ziemlich egal, er interessierte sich nicht großartig, was Leute insgesamt so trieben - oder mit wem.

“Und wer von euch beiden ist das … Mädchen?” Kilian machte den Eindruck, als würde ihm diese Frage weh tun. Warum stellte er sie dann?

“Hm, spontan hätte ich gesagt, keiner von uns beiden.” Er wusste worauf Kilian anspielte, aber Nils fand nicht, dass es ihn etwas anging. Insgesamt fand er es etwas seltsam, dass sie dieses Gespräch führten. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es darauf hinauslaufen würde, wenn er Jules Kilian vorstellte. Möglicherweise hätte er ein bisschen mehr über die Aktion nachdenken sollen. Vor allem, da Jules augenscheinlich auch ziemlich angepisst davon war. Er mochte es, wenn Jules angepisst war. Vielleicht hatte er es deshalb gemacht.

“Okay, ja, sorry … es ist nur so, ich kann mir das gar nicht richtig … vorstellen.” Sein Freund verzog das Gesicht, nicht unbedingt angeekelt, aber immer noch ein wenig geschockt.

“Willst du dir das überhaupt vorstellen?” Nils grinste breit.

“Oh Gott, nein. Eigentlich will ich nie wieder darüber reden. Wäre das okay?”

“Jub, kein Ding.” Nils klopfte seinem Kumpel auf die Schulter und damit war die Sache vom Tisch. Nils wusste, wie man sich die richtigen Freunde suchte, fand er zumindest.

Und es war ja nicht so, als wäre Kilian sein einziger Freund und auch nur deshalb, weil sie seit Jahren in der gleichen Nachbarschaft wohnten ... Naja, es passte schon alles so.  
 

Jules könnte schreien, so wütend war er. Was hatte sich Nils bei der ganzen Sache gedacht? Hatte er ihn bloß stellen wollen? War das wieder einer seiner fiesen Spielchen? Und wie war überhaupt sein komischer Freund drauf gewesen? “Okay. Cool”, hatte der gesagt. Nichts war cool daran. Er vögelte seinen Freund, daran war doch nichts … cool. Jules wusste nicht, wie er mit Nils umgehen sollte. Eigentlich wusste er gar nicht, warum er sich überhaupt noch mit ihm abgab. Der Sex war es nicht. Wobei Jules bereit war zu zugeben, dass es irgendwie … interessant mit ihm war. Er konnte nicht seinen Finger darauf legen, was es war. Aber sehr wahrscheinlich war es der selbe Grund, warum er zu Nils gegangen war, als er ihn hergerufen hatte.

Trotzdem war er wütend auf ihn. Der Typ konnte doch nicht so tun, als wäre nichts dabei, mit einem anderen Kerl zu schlafen. Er hatte nicht mit der Wimper gezuckt, als er Nils vor seinem Freund geoutet hatte. Jules hatte ihn dabei genau im Auge behalten. Er hatte gelächelt, als hätte Jules genau das getan, was er von ihm erwartet hatte. Hatte er das?

Frustriert trat Jules gegen den Mülleimer bei den Fahrradständern. Er wusste, dass Nils auf dem Heimweg gewesen war. Donnerstags hatten er und Kilian immer schon nach der vierten Schluss. Vielleicht hatte Jules mit Absicht seine kleine Pause in der Nähe vom Hofausgang verbracht.

Am liebsten würde er jetzt auch heim. Ihm standen noch zwei Stunden Mathe bevor. Aber seine Mutter würde fragen, warum er schon so früh da ist. Natürlich würde sie fragen, und egal was er sagte, sie wäre enttäuscht von ihm. Entweder davon, dass er log, oder dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Beides war irgendwie ätzend.

Und um den Tag noch ätzender zu machen, bog gerade Sebastian und seine Clique um die Ecke. Sie rauchten in der Pause immer bei den Fahrradständern, da dort die Lehrer schlechten Einblick hatten.

Fuck, gerade jetzt als Nils weg war. Wäre er nicht so sauer gewesen, wäre er auch direkt ins Schulgebäude, anstatt noch hier draußen herumzulungern.

Jules wusste nicht genau wie, aber Nils hatte es auf jeden Fall geschafft, dass ihn Sebastian die letzten Wochen in Ruhe gelassen hatte. Oder war es nur Zufall gewesen, gutes Timing?

Jetzt hatte Nils jedenfalls schlechtes Timing. Ganz mieses Timing.

“Hey, ihr Arschlöcher. Na, habt ihr mich vermisst?”, rief Jules ihnen zu. Sebastian und seine drei Kumpels waren stehen geblieben, starrten ihn an. Sonst nichts.

Er merkte, wie einer von den Typen auf ihn zugehen wollte. Sebastian hielt ihn aber zurück, schüttelte den Kopf.

“Fickt euch doch ins Knie! Was hat Nils euch erzählt?”

“Wer zur Hölle ist Nils?”, rief Sebastian, hatte dabei immer noch die Hand auf der Schulter seines Kumpels.

“Ihr wisst ganz genau, wen ich meine!” Jules hatte seinen Finger ermahnend erhoben. Er ließ sich doch nicht für dumm verkaufen. Als würde man Nils nicht kennen. Nils war in seiner Unauffälligkeit so auffällig, wie Jules mit seiner Wut. Jeder kannte Nils.

“Willst du etwa mit Absicht was auf die Fresse, oder was ist dein Problem?”, kam es von Sebastian. Aber sonst nichts, sie traten nicht näher. Keiner seiner Kumpels rührte sich. Sie hatten Angst - vor Konsequenzen. Hatte Nils sie einfach bei den Lehrern verpetzt? In jedem Fall würden sie ihn in Ruhe lassen. Ruhe ...

“Wisst ihr was, ihr Pisser? Ihr könnt mich alle mal kreuzweise …” Mit diesen Worten stürmte Jules Richtung Schulgebäude. Er konnte noch ein “Das hättest du wohl gerne!” hören, schenkte dem aber keine Beachtung mehr. Er war so geladen, seine Haut war zu viel für ihn. In seinem Kopf summte es vor Wut. Schmerz hätte das still gemacht, ihm wirkliche Ruhe gegeben. Jules trat gegen eine Hauswand. Ein leises Knacken, gefolgt von einem lauten Schrei und dann war Ruhe.  
 

“Wie hast du es geschafft, dir den Zeh zu brechen?”, fragte Nils ihm am nächsten Morgen. Jules rechter Fuß war einbandagiert und er trug Sandalen. Nils hätte nicht erwartet, dass Jules so was überhaupt besaß. Sandalen … Das passt überhaupt nicht zu ihm. Aber vielleicht wusste er über Jules auch einfach noch zu wenig, um seinen Kleidungsgeschmack zu kennen. Oder er hatte die Sandalen extra für seinen gebrochnen Fuß gekauft.

Sobald er das Schulgebäude betreten hatte, war ihm aber klar, dass Jules wieder Unfug gemacht hatte. Naja, genau genommen hatte Kilian ihm erzählt, dass sich sein neuer Freund wieder Blessuren zugezogen hat. Und dem konnte sich Nils einfach nicht entziehen, als hatte er Jules noch vor Unterrichtsbeginn gesucht und schließlich vor dem Chemiesaal gefunden. Jules war irgendwie überrascht, Nils zu sehen. Immer noch wütend auf ihn, aber auch überrascht auf eine … nette Art. Hatte er sich Sorgen gemacht? Aber die Wut überwog.

“Das war alles deine Schuld, du Arschloch!” Jules schubste Nils gegen die Schulter. Dieser lächelte nur, während der Stoß ihn etwas gegen die Wand gedrückt hatte. Das Lächeln machte Jules nur noch wütendender.

“Was sollte das gestern? Was für eine beschissene Masche war das?”, rief Jules jetzt, warf dabei seine Hände in die Höhe. Nils frustierte ihn maßlos.

“Ich hab meinen festen Freund meinen besten Freund vorgestellt. Ich dachte, es wäre mal an der Zeit.” Auch wenn Nils einen sanften Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte, als er das sagte, erweichte das Jules Herz nicht sonderlich.

“So ein Schwachsinn. Du hast mich bloß gestellt und dich über mich lustig gemacht”, presste er hervor. Diesmal leiser. Er wollte nicht, dass das jeder in seinem Chemiekurs mitbekam. Auch wenn es jetzt vielleicht etwas zu spät für Diskretion war. Nils legte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, musterte Jules dabei.

“Ich wusste nicht, dass du unsere Beziehung so siehst”, kam es schließlich die etwas kühle Reaktion von Nils. Sah er so enttäuscht aus? Sein Gesicht war neutral wie immer, nur seine Augenbrauen waren leicht zusammen gezogen. Jules fühlte sich plötzlich schlecht. Hatte er die Situation so falsch eingeschätzt? Hatte Nils wirklich nur … nett sein wollen? War das so eine offizielle Paar-Sache? Das war auch für ihn Neuland. Irgendwie fühlte sich mit Nils alles an wie Neuland.

“Nein, ich … Warte? Wir haben eine Beziehung?” Hier war der Punkt, den Jules so irritierte. Er kannte sich vielleicht nicht sehr gut aus mit Beziehungen, aber mit Sexgeschichten und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das mit Nils unter zweiteres fiel, auch von Nils Seite aus. Plötzlich schlug ihm ein breites Grinsen entgegen. Nils beugte sich zu ihm vor und kurz dachte Jules er würde ihn jetzt küssen. Vor allen Leuten - naja, den wenigen Mitschülern, die schon vor dem Chemiesaal warteten. Sein Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen. Er überlegte, ob er zurückweichen sollte. Aber es kam kein Kuss. Stattdessen flüsterte Nils ihm nur ins Ohr.

“Wir ficken.” Das Geflüsterte klang wie ein Versprechen. Das anzügliche Grinsen in Nils Gesicht auch. Jules wurde hart.


	5. I wanna taste the way you breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nils schreibt sein Abitur und Jules fühlt sich vernachlässigt.

Sie bekamen einen Verweis. Hätte man Nils gefragt, hätte er gesagt, dass es sich gelohnt hatte. Er kam nur nicht mehr dazu, mit Jules darüber zu sprechen. Die Woche nach dem Verweis tauchte Jules nicht in der Schule auf. Die Woche darauf, fing die Abizeit an. Und Nils wusste wie man Prioritäten setzte. Nicht auf den Penis hören, sondern auf die Vernunft. Deshalb verbrachte Nils seine Zeit bis zu den Prüfungen mit Lernen. Manchmal mit Kilian zusammen, manchmal etwas unkonzentriert. Und immer mit seiner Mutter im Nacken. Sie war sauer wegen dem Verweis so kurz vor knapp, aber sie wusste nicht den Grund dafür. Da Nils schon volljährig war, hatte er ihn ihr nicht vorlegen müssen. Es war nicht so, als würde Nils ein Geheimnis aus Jules machen wollen, aber er hatte noch keinen Mehrwert darin gesehen, es nicht zu tun. Vor allem, weil es den Eindruck machte, dass Jules es lieber geheim hielt.  
In der dritten Woche nach dem Verweis war Nils aufgefallen, dass sie nie Handynummern getauscht haben. Er hätte gerne mit ihm geredet. Er vermisste diesen irritierten etwas wütenden Gesichtsausdruck, den Jules immer hatte, wenn er mit ihm redete.  
Aber er würde sich nach dem Abi darum kümmern. Am besten noch bevor er fürs Studium weg zog. Das war vielleicht etwas worüber er mit Jules sprechen sollte.

Nils kam gerade aus der Biologie-Prüfung, als er Jules endlich wieder zu Gesicht bekam. Er stand mit verschränkten Armen gegenüber der Eingangstür der Sporthalle. Für die Prüfung war die Halle mit Tischen bestückt worden. Soviel Aufwand, um ein bisschen Abschreiben zu verhindern. Nils hatte wenig Verständnis dafür, ihm war es im Grunde aber auch egal. Er hatte nie rausgefunden, wie das mit dem Abschreiben richtig funktioniert. Da hatte er Lernen immer als stressfreier und weniger arbeitsintensiv empfunden.  
“Hey, wir gehen jetzt noch einen Trinken. Kommst du mit?”, lenkte ihn Kilian ab. Er hatte Jules auch bemerkt, sah missmutig in seine Richtung. Er hatte das mit dem Verweis richtig Scheiße gefunden - warum wusste Nils nicht so genau, weil es ihn ja nicht betroffen hatte.  
“Ich komm nach.” Nils wartete gar keine weitere Reaktion von Kilian ab, sondern ging zielstrebig auf Jules zu. Er konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.  
“Hast du mich mit Absicht gemieden?”, wurde Nils begrüßt und sein Grinsen wurde breiter.  
“Nee, warum? Hast du mich vermisst?” Er blieb vor Jules stehen, der seinen Kopf leicht in den Nacken legen musste, um ihn weiter verbissen anzustarren.  
“Dachte deine Eltern haben wegen dem Verweis die Krise gekriegt und du hast den Schwanz eingezogen.” Jules brach schließlich den Blickkontakt ab.  
“Ach, ich hab die Ausrede Abitur … da machen alle verrückte Dinge. Außerdem habe ich ihnen den Grund für den Verweis nicht gesagt.” Nils fand Jules hatte in der Hinsicht auf jeden Fall Ehrlichkeit verdient.  
“Okay, gut. Meine Mutter ist ausgeflippt.” Jules schaute wieder zu ihm hoch, schien auf eine Reaktion von Nils zu warten. Aber was sollte er dazu sagen? Seine Eltern wären wahrscheinlich auch nicht begeistert gewesen. Weniger, weil Jules ein Kerl war und mehr, weil es eine völlig verantwortungslose und schwanzgesteuerte Aktion gewesen war. Etwas untypisch für Nils.  
“Müsstest du dann nicht eher derjenige sein, der mich meiden sollte?”, fragte er schließlich.  
“Die kann mich mal. Wegen dem blauen Auge hatte sie nicht mal gefragt!” Mit diesem Satz verstand Nils plötzlich deutlich mehr über Jules. Mommy-Issues. Fast wie es im Buche stand, aber das würde er Jules so nicht sagen.  
“Willst du auch mit in die Kneipe? Wir können danach noch zu mir”, lud Nils ihn stattdessen ein.  
“Nur, wenn deine Eltern nicht da sind.” Er lächelte aber, als er das sagte.  
“Sie sind da. Darfst aber trotzdem kommen. Ich hätte gerne mit dir geredet.” Wären sie nicht in der Schule, hätte er ihn jetzt geküsst.  
“Reden? Ernsthaft? Wir?” Jules schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Als wäre das eine Unmöglichkeit.  
“Jub. Wir beide. Und wie sieht’s aus?” Nils zog eine Augenbraue hoch, grinste. Er wusste, dass Jules das mochte. Dieser verdrehte die Augen, als würde Nils hier schlechte Witze reißen.  
“Hey, ich hab gerade ein paar Wochen Prüfungsstress hinter mir. Gesteh mir das doch wenigstens zu.” Nils musste sich etwas zusammenreißen, nicht seine Hände auf Jules verschränkte Arme zu legen. Ehrlich, nach dem Verweis wollte er sich in der Schule wirklich etwas zusammen reißen, auch wenn er hier nicht mehr lange war.  
“Oh, bettelst du mich hier gerade an?” Jetzt war es an Jules zu grinsen. Ihm gefiel die Unterhaltung deutlich besser, als er erwartet hätte. Eigentlich hatte Jules erwartet, dass Nils ihn ignorieren würde und nicht mehr mit ihm reden wollte. Er war in den letzten vier Wochen mindestens zehnmal bei Nils Haus gewesen. Einmal hatte er sich sogar bis zum Gartentor getraut, bis er wieder abgedreht war. Es gab unterschiedliche Gründe, warum er sich nie getraut hatte, zu klingeln. Aber er war froh, sich dazu entschlossen zu haben, Nils einfach seiner letzten schriftlichen Prüfung abzufangen.  
“Kommt drauf an? Muss ich betteln?” Nils hatte jetzt beide Augenbrauen hochgezogen. Ihn betteln zu lassen klang tatsächlich etwas reizvoll.  
“Nicht, wenn du mich nachher einlädst und ich nicht mehr als fünf Minuten mit deinen Eltern reden muss”, ließ sich Jules trotzdem dazu bereit schlagen.  
“Uh, du verhandelst hart! Das mag ich so an dir.” Nils lachte, streckte aber Jules die Hand hin. “Deal.”  
Jules schlug ein und fühlte sich so gut, wie seit Wochen nicht mehr.

“Deine Eltern checken das echt nicht mit uns, oder?”, fragte Jules als sie Beide endlich in Nils Zimmer waren. Nils Eltern hatten schon darauf gewartet, dass er heim kommt und durchlöcherten ihren Sohn mit Fragen, während sie Sekt einschenkten und darauf bestanden, dass sie alle zusammen anstoßen mussten. Für Jules hatten sie sich gar nicht so interessiert nachdem sie erfahren hatten, dass er noch gar kein Abitur schrieb. Immerhin war so die Unterhaltung erträglich gewesen. Jules war aber froh, als sie endlich nach oben gingen.  
Jules ließ sich in das weiche Bett fallen. Nils blieb stehen. In der Kneipe war es überraschend unterhaltsam gewesen. Sie hatten bei Kilian und seiner Freundin gesessen. Alle waren ausgelassen gewesen und niemand machte Jules dumm an, oder sagte etwas dazu, dass er etwas nahe bei Nils saß … oder über ihren Verweis. Nils wusste es nicht, aber das Gerücht - naja, das wahre Gerücht - hatte sich die letzten Wochen richtig krass hoch gekocht. Und Sebastian hat mit dem Pöbeln wieder angefangen. Etwas … subtiler, weniger aggressiv. Eigentlich schlimmer als davor, aber ohne blauen Flecken.  
“Nope. Die interessiert gerade eh nur mein Abi und … ach genau!” Nils eilte zum Schreibtisch, der mit Büchern, Zetteln und Stiften übersäht war, und zog schließlich ein etwas veraltetes Handy aus dem Stapel hervor.  
“Ich brauch deine Nummer!” Abwartend sah Nils ihn an. In diesem Moment sah er … deutlich jünger aus, als Jules es gewohnt war. Das warf ihm etwas aus dem Konzept.  
“Oh, uhm … klar. Ich … tipp sie dir ein.” Jules ließ sich das Handy geben und programmierte seine Nummer ein. Kurz wählte er sich selbst an, um seine Nummer auch zu speichern. Im Nummernaustauschen war er geübt. Er warf Nils das Handy wieder zu, der es nur knapp fing. Jules konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Tolpatsch.  
“Danke, super! Ich zieh nämlich weg.”  
Jules ließ sein Handy sinken und das Grinsen verschwand. “Oh.” Er wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte. Also eigentlich war absehbar gewesen, dass Nils nach dem Abi weg ging. Die Uni hier war Shit und hatte einen unheimlich schlechten Ruf und hätte er Nils Abischnitt, würde er dort auch nicht studieren.  
“Wohin?”, brachte er schließlich hervor. Weg klang sehr weit. Weg klang so, als würde Nils ihn hier in der Scheiße alleine lassen. Aber was hatte Jules auch erwartet?  
“Kommt noch drauf an, welche Uni mich nimmt. Aber ich fände es schön, wenn wir in Kontakt bleiben würden.” Nils setzte sich schließlich zu Jules aufs Bett. Unweigerlich musste Jules an ihr erstes Mal hier denken. Solange war das noch gar nicht her, oder? Er wusste nicht einmal, ob sie überhaupt sowas wie ein Paar waren oder gewesen sind. Aber ehrlich, Nils hatte er echt gut leiden können. Er war seltsam genug, dass er mit Jules Eigenheiten genau richtig umgehen konnte. Und jetzt zog er weg. Irgendwo hin.  
“Fuck”, entfuhr es Jules leise. So gut kannten sie sich doch eigentlich gar nicht. Es sollte ihn gar nicht so interessieren. “Fuuuck.”  
Nils setzte sich zu ihm und zog ihn an sich, streichelte über seine Haare. Jules war kurz davor ihn von sich zu drücken. Er fühlte sich etwas … verraten. Anderseits war die Geste echt tröstend. Er wollte tatsächlich irgendwie Trost.  
“Fuck, Alter …”  
Nils zog ihn schließlich näher an sich, platzierte sein Kinn auf Jules Kopf. Er konnte Jules Shampoo riechen. Es war definitiv eines dieser übertrieben maskulinen Sportshampoos, nur für Männer. Nils mochte den Geruch.  
“Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du mich so magst”, nuschelte Nils in Jules Haare. Es war ungewohnt, ihm so nahe zu sein, ohne das es um Sex ging. Nils mochte es aber trotzdem irgendwie.  
“Ich fand dich echt ganz okay”, kam es nach einer Moment Stille von Jules. Er war nur froh, dass er Nils nicht dabei ansehen musste.  
“Es klingt so, als wäre ich tot. Ich bin ja nicht aus der Welt.” Nils lachte.  
“Für mich schon. Sei mal realistisch. Es gibt keinen Grund für uns in Kontakt zu bleiben, wenn wir uns nicht sehen können.” Jules schob den Anderen etwas von sich, um die Arme zu verschränken. Sein Blick war dabei herausfordernd auf Nils gerichtet.  
“Hm. Da ist was dran. Soll ich deine Nummer wieder löschen?” Nils rückte ganz ab und griff nach seinem Handy in der Hosentasche.  
“Was? Nein!”, Jules schubste Nils. “Arsch …” Musste Nils immer diese Machtspielchen spielen? Immer. Konnte er nicht einmal einfach … nett sein? Vor allem wenn er so schlechte Nachrichten überbracht hatte. Idiot.  
Nils lächelte, steckte sein Handy wieder ein.  
“Weißt du, ich ziehe frühstens Ende September weg. Ist also noch ein ganzer Sommer für uns. Und vielleicht hast du mich da ja schon satt.” Er knuffte Jules in die Seite, versuchte ihn zum Lächeln zu finden.  
“Vielleicht habe ich dich jetzt schon satt”, brummte Jules, presste die Lippen zusammen. So leicht kam ihm Nils nicht davon.  
“Hast du nicht.” Nils gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund, strich ihm die Haare zurück. “Und ich find dich übrigens auch ganz okay”, fügte Nils leise hinzu.  
Jules fuhr mit seiner Hand unter Nils Shirt, bohrte seine Fingernägel in dessen Haut. Er konnte spüren, wie Nils in den Kuss grinste.  
“Meine Eltern sind da”, wurde Jules ins Ohr geflüstert. Sofort schreckte er zurück.  
“Ugh … du weißt, wie man jemand abturnt.” Jules verzog das Gesicht, stand schließlich ganz vom Bett auf. Er fuhr sich dabei durch die lockigen Haare. Im Moment wusste er nicht ganz, wo er mit seinen Gefühlen hinsollte. Sex hätte wirklich geholfen, danach war immer alles klarer, fand zumindest Jules.  
Nils ließ sich nach hinten aufs Bett fallen. Seinen Arm hatte er über seine Augen gelegt, als wäre ihm die Sache auch etwas zuviel.  
“Kannst ja morgen vorbei kommen, wenn sie arbeiten sind”, schlug er schließlich vor. Er hob seinen Arm, um Jules Reaktion zu sehen. Ihm schlug ein dreckiges Grinsen entgegen, dass er erwiderte. Sie waren sich einig.


	6. I wanna taste the way you live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es ist Weihnachten und es gibt keine Geschenke, zumindest nicht von Nils.

Es schneite. Nicht der hübsche Schnee, über den man sich freute, weil er die Stadt wie Puderzucker bedeckte und alles in eine Winter-Wunderlandschaft verzauberte. Nein, der häßliche, klebrige, matschige, der alles kalt und feucht machte. Der dreckig am Straßenrand lag und die Schuhe durchweichte.  
Nils war für einen Monat bei seinen Eltern. Weihnachten stand an und es waren die ersten Ferien im Studium. Entschuldigung, die erste vorlesungsfreie Zeit in seinem Studium. Die Zeit sollte ja dazu genutzt werden auf die Prüfungen zu lernen, und etwas was Nils nicht erwartet hätte, war, dass das wirklich Arbeit war. Studium war anders, für Nils auch irgendwie weniger anstrengender, weil es ihn mehr interessierte, als Schule. Aber Faulenzen durfte man nicht. Den Monat bei seinen Eltern hatte er sich nur deshalb gegönnt, weil er wusste, er konnte dort auch in Ruhe lernen. In seiner WG war ihm oft zu viel los. Nette Mitbewohner, klar, aber sie hatten gerne Gesellschaft und häufig Motivationsschwierigkeiten beim Lernen. Nicht die ideale Lernumgebung für die ersten Prüfungen. Nils war ehrlich nervös. Er konnte gar nicht einschätzen, wie schwer die Prüfungen sein würden und ob sein Lernpensum ausreichend war. Wahrscheinlich schon.  
Das und weil er vom Lernen etwas die Schnauze voll hatte, hatte er Kilian gefragt, ob sie sich in der Stadt treffen wollten. Kilian ist in der Stadt geblieben und studierte dort. Er hatte keine Lust gehabt, weg zu ziehen und das Informatikstudium dort war angeblich ganz okay. Nils gönnte ihm das, war Nils im Grunde aber egal, er hatte seinen Studienplatz an seiner Wunschuni gekriegt und studierte jetzt Psychologie. Nicht, um Leute psychologisch zu behandeln. Er wollte in die Forensische Psychologie, war nur nicht so einfach da reinzukommen, hatte er sich sagen lassen. Er mochte Herausforderungen.  
Sein Handy klingelte und riss ihn etwas aus den Gedanken. Er ging gerade den Prüfungsstoff für Biologische Psychologie I durch.  
“Hey, Nils. Ich komm etwas später. Du kannst schonmal ins Brettle vor. Annette kommt auch!”, auf den Punkt wie Kilian immer gerne war.  
“Kein Stress. Ich wollte eh noch nach einem Geschenk suchen.” Stimmte sogar. Er hatte nur noch keinen Schimmer, was es werden sollte.  
“Cool. Dann bis später!” Und Kilian hatte wieder aufgelegt.  
Nils schaute noch kurz das Display seins Handy unschlüssig an. Es war so alt, es war nicht einmal ein Farbdisplay. Er hatte den Verdacht, seine Eltern würden ihm zu Weihnachten ein neues schenken, sonst hätte er sich wahrscheinlich bald selbst eines besorgt.  
Nils wurde von hinten gegen das Schienbein getreten und hätte beinahe den Boden geküsst. Er wurde gerade noch rechtzeitig am Arm gepackt. Erschrocken sah er auf und direkt in Jules Gesicht, der ihn noch immer fest hielt.  
“Ich hoffe, das Geschenk ist für mich, Arschloch”, begrüßte er ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
“Jules! Schön dich zu sehen!”, Nils lachte. Er meinte das ehrlich. Jules wirkte irgendwie verändert, etwas weniger wild. Er hatte auch keine blauen Flecken, zumindest keine, die Nils auf den ersten Blick entdeckt hätte. Man könnte fast meinen, er wäre gewöhnlich. Nils wusste es besser.  
“Deshalb hab ich auch seit Monaten nichts von dir gehört. Klar.” Jules ließ ihn los und verschränkte die Arme, einen trotzigen Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
“Aww, hast du mich vermisst?” Nils Grinsen wurde breiter. Als Reaktion verdrehte Jules die Augen. Seine Wangen waren dabei rot geworden. War aber vielleicht auch nur die Kälte.  
“Nee, hab schon jemand neues”, brummte er schließlich, rieb sich die Nase. In seinem Blick lag eine Herausforderung.  
“Hm. Tja … hast du Lust mit ins Brettle zu kommen? Kilian und Annette kommen auch. Dann lad ich dich auf einen Kaffee oder so ein. So als Entschädigung.” Noch immer wirkte Nils amüsiert, als hätte ihn die Nachricht völlig kalt gelassen, dass Jules einen neuen Freund - oder was auch immer - hatte. Hat es irgendwie auch. Es wäre dumm gewesen, anzunehmen, dass Jules auf ihn warten würde, vor allem weil sie wirklich keinen Kontakt gehalten haben. Im ersten Monat kam es noch ein paar SMS, aber ehrlich, dass hatte weder Nils noch Jules Spaß gemacht. Und für Nils war es in Ordnung.  
“Kilian, der alte Lutscher … Mit dem hast du noch Kontakt?” Jules schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung des Cafés. Seine Art ja zu sagen. Nils verstand das.  
“Er hat sich mal bei mir gemeldet und wollte wissen, ob ich in den Semesterferien hier bin. War aber auch schon alles.” Er folgte dem Jüngeren mit einem zufriedenem Gefühl. Zwischen ihnen passte immer noch alles.  
“Du bist nicht sehr gut im Kontakt halten, oder?”, fragte Jules, während Nils zu ihm aufschloss.  
“Nein, kann man nicht gerade behaupten. Du auch nicht, oder?” Brachte ja nichts, das Offensichtliche zu leugnen.  
“Nope.” Jules lächelte bei der Antwort. Er wirkte wirklich ruhiger. Sein neuer Freund schien ihm gut zu tun.  
“Wie ist dein Neuer so?” Nils war nicht eifersüchtig, nur neugierig.  
“Oh, Johnny? Ganz okay. Hat mir sein Longboard geliehen, aber im Winter ist das nicht so geil und auf Snowboarden hab ich keinen Bock.” Jules klang nicht unbedingt verliebt, aber wenn Nils ehrlich war, konnte er sich das bei Jules auch nicht vorstellen.  
“Johnny ist aber nicht der Kumpel von Kilian, oder?”, hakte Nils nach. Er wusste das Kilian in einer Longboarder-Gruppe war und er dachte, es gab dort jemand der Johann oder so ähnlich hieß.  
“Doch, doch. Ist derselbe. Kilian hat uns vorgestellt. Also eigentlich dem Longboarden, er fand, ich bräuchte was neues, nachdem du weg bist und so.”  
“Hat offensichtlich geklappt.”  
“Jub.” Jules sah kurz zu dem Anderen, grinste. Nils konnte nur mit einem Lächeln erwidern. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er Jules vielleicht doch etwas vermisst hatte. Während des Studiums war ihm das nicht aufgefallen, in diesem Leben hatte es Jules nie gegeben, also hatte er dort auch nicht fehlen können. Aber im Moment konnte er ein kleines Loch spüren, dass Jules Abwesenheit eventuell verursacht haben könnte.  
“Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du mit Kilian soviel zu tun hast.” Nils hielt Jules die schwere Holztür zu dem Café auf. Ihnen schlug warme Luft und der Geruch nach Kaffee und heißer Schokolade entgegen. Fühlte sich alles sehr weihnachtlich an, fand Nils.  
“Ach, Annette und ich haben ein paar gemeinsame Fächer. Sie hat deshalb beschlossen, dass wir jetzt Freunde sind … da kommt man um Kilian nicht drum herum.” Jules schälte sich aus seinem Mantel und stopfte seine Mütze in den Ärmel. Seine Locken standen wild in alle Richtungen ab, aber Nils könnte schwören, Jules Haare waren länger geworden.  
“Und was hält Kilian von der Sache mit dir und Johnny?” Vielleicht war die Johnny-Angelegenheit doch nicht nur Neugierde. Jules lachte.  
“Er weiß nichts davon. Er würde total die Krise kriegen, wenn ich schon wieder einen Freund von ihm - ich zitiere - schwul gemacht hätte.”  
Jetzt lachte Nils auch. Das konnte er sich gut vorstellen. Nichts gegen Kilian, aber Jules … Art brachte ihn auf jeden Fall ab und an aus der Ruhe.  
“Außerdem ist das mit mir und Johnny nicht so ernst”, fügte Jules unnötigerweise hinzu, dabei behielt er Nils genau im Auge.  
“Etwas anderes hätte mich bei dir auch überrascht. Da hinten ist noch ein Tisch frei.” Nils hatte mittlerweile seinen Mantel auch aufgehängt und ging jetzt recht zielstrebig auf den Tisch zu. Er wusste, auf was Jules wartete. Aber ganz ehrlich, Nils hatte momentan nicht den Kopf für irgendeine Art von zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen, die über Kaffeetrinken hinaus gingen.

“Oh, hi.” Jules stand vor Nils Haustür. Nils hatte nicht mit Besuch gerechnet. Seine Eltern waren beide noch beim Arbeiten, und er hatte sich gerade einen Kaffee gemacht, um weiterzulernen. Das mit dem Kaffeetrinken hatte er, ehrlich gesagt, erst im Studium angefangen und er wusste noch nicht so recht, was er davon hielt. Er machte sich ungern von etwas abhängig, selbst wenn es nur Koffein war.  
“Hi! Ich dachte, weil morgen Heilig Abend ist, komme ich, und hol mir mein Geschenk ab”, erklärte Jules seine Anwesenheit. Er hatte wieder die graue Mütze auf, unter der seine Locken hervor schauten. Seine Wangen waren wieder von der Kälte gerötet. Nils vermisste ein wenig die blauen Flecken. Aber nur ein wenig, Jules sah wirklich besser aus.  
“Ich bin eigentlich gerade am Lernen.” Nils hob seine Kaffeetasse in die Höhe, um das Gesagte noch zu unterstreichen. Sie dampfte vorwurfsvoll. Offensichtlich war es zu kalt, um zwischen Tür und Angel zu reden.  
“Hm. Soll ich später nochmal kommen?” Jules sah dabei desinteressiert in den Garten. Er würde später nicht nochmal kommen.  
“Ich glaube nicht, dass du das willst. Meine Eltern sind nachher wieder da.” Der Kaffee dampfte noch immer in Nils Hand.  
“Du hast gar kein Geschenk für mich, oder?”, fragte Jules schließlich.  
“Hast du denn eines für mich? Ich mein, außer Sex.” Nils zog seine Augenbraue hoch, musterte Jules. Dieser hatte seine Hände noch immer in den Manteltaschen, hatte aber seinen Blick jetzt auf Nils gerichtet. Es wirkte etwas trotzig. Auch noch, als er ihm etwas hinhielt, das in Zeitungspapier eingewickelt wurde.  
“Oh. Cool. Danke.” Nils nahm es etwas verdattert entgegen. Das war jetzt etwas unangenehm. Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Jules wirklich ein echtes Geschenk für ihn hatte. Er hatte angenommen, Jules wäre für Sex vorbei gekommen. “Willst du reinkommen?”  
“Wird auch mal Zeit, Alter.” Jules ging an dem Anderen vorbei. Nils schloss die Tür und beobachtete wie Jules sich langsam aus seiner Winterklamotten entledigte. Seine Schuhe landeten wie immer unordentlich in der Ecke und die Geste wirkte so, als wären nicht Monate vergangen, seit Jules das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Zielstrebig ging dieser gerade in die Küche. Das war widerum etwas ungewöhnlich. Normal verschwand er am liebsten immer gleich nach oben.  
“Hast du Hunger?”, fragte Nils vorsichtig. Jules ging durch die Küche, öffnete Schränke, schloss sie wieder und blieb schließlich vor der Kaffeemaschine stehen.  
“Mach mir dasselbe, was du hast. Dann gehen wir hoch.” Er hatte dabei die Arme verschränkt, und es klang mehr wie ein Befehl, als alles andere.  
“Jules, ich hoffe, du verstehst das nicht falsch. Aber wir werden nicht miteinander schlafen, wenn du einen Freund hast.” Nils wollte das unbedingt klar stellen. Jules verdrehte die Augen.  
“Ich hab gesagt, dass ist nicht so ernst”, murmelte er, etwas lauter fuhr er fort. “Krieg ich nicht mal einen Kaffee von dir? Ich weiß nicht, wie die Maschine funktioniert.”  
“Kein Hektik. Kriegst meinen, ich mach mir einen neuen.” Nils schob Jules von der Maschine weg, holte eine Tasse aus dem Schrank über der Maschine und frische Milch aus dem Kühlschrank. Während er alles für den Kaffee vorbereitete, spürte er die ganze Zeit Jules Blicke auf sich. Nils würde lügen, wenn er sagen würde, dass er keinen Bock auf Jules hatte. Aber ehrlich, er hatte schon seine moralische Ansprüche. Es herrschte Schweigen, während der Kaffee in die Tasse floß. Nils schaute dabei auf sein Geschenk. Er hatte es auf die Theke neben die Maschine gelegt. Es war nicht sehr groß und nicht liebevoll eingepackt. Aber es war ein Geschenk.  
“Ich hab ehrlich gesagt nichts für dich. Ich dachte nicht … das wir uns was schenken.” Eigentlich hatte Nils generell nicht angenommen, Jules so schnell nach dem Kaffeetrinken im Brettle wiederzusehen. Es war lustig gewesen, aber sie sind sehr unverbindlich verblieben.  
“Alter, ich hab es dir extra gesagt.” Jules hatte wieder seinen Schmollmund gezogen. Nils war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich dieser Mimik überhaupt bewusst war. Es ließ ihn aber immer unglaublich jung aussehen.  
“Ich dachte, es wäre ein Scherz!” Nils hatte das wirklich gedacht.  
Jules wurde bei dem Satz rot. Sein Gegenüber konnte das nicht ganz einordnen. War ihm die ganze Sache peinlich, oder wurde er gerade wütend? Bei Jules konnte man sich da nicht sicher sein.  
“Ich besorge dir bis Silvester was? Was anderes kann ich dir nicht anbieten, sorry.” Das war schon mehr, als das was Kilian bekam. Der kriegte nämlich gar kein Geschenk. Nils gab zwei Stück Würfel in den Kaffee und rührte ihn um, nickte dann Richtung Treppen. Er wollte die Unterhaltung nicht in der Küche weiterführen. Am Ende kamen seine Eltern früher nach Hause und würden Jules Laune noch mehr verschlechtern. Jules mochte Eltern echt nicht sonderlich.  
“Was machst du denn an Silvester?”, fragte Jules während er sich aufs Bett fallen ließ. Den halbleeren Kaffee hatte er auf das Nachtkästchen gestellt. War auch einer der wenigen Plätze in dem Zimmer, der nicht mit Büchern und Zetteln voll gestellt war. Sah ein bisschen aus, wie damals zur Abizeit.  
“Ich hab noch nichts vor. Meine Eltern fahren zu Freunden, aber keine Ahnung. Da will ich eigentlich mit.” Nils zuckte mit den Schultern, setzte sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl. Er probierte den Kaffee und versuchte den Stapel Lernmaterial auf dem Schreibtisch zu ignorieren.  
“Weißt du, ich kann Johnny anrufen und sagen, dass sich das mit ihm erledigt hat.” Jules schaute an die Decke, als er das sagte. Nils konnte nur seufzen.  
“Ich find dich auch ganz okay, wenn wir keinen Sex haben. Wir könnten einfach so … Zeit verbringen?”, schlug Nils vor. Er war hier nur ein paar Wochen und dann wieder weg. Nils wollte nicht, dass Jules sich deshalb das Leben unnötig schwer macht.  
Jules fing anzulachen. Nils kratzte sich an der Nase. Für einen Moment hielt Jules mit dem Lachen inne, sah dann aber wieder in Nils Richtung und setzte das schallende Gelächter fort.  
“Der ist gut, Alter. Der ist wirklich gut!”, japste er zwischen durch, zeigte dabei auf Nils. Dieser räusperte sich unbehaglich. Es war kein Witz gewesen und er wusste nicht, ob die Reaktion ihn nicht etwas kränkte.  
Langsam beruhigte sich Jules wieder, hatte aber Lachtränen in den Augen.  
“Nils, ehrlich. Sei mal realistisch … du interessierst dich einen Scheißdreck für mich, außer wenn es ums Vögeln geht. Du hast mir ja nicht mal ein Geschenk gekauft.” Jules stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen, damit er Nils ins Gesicht sehen konnte.  
“Ich dachte mir, wir können es trotzdem mal versuchen. So als Freunde, ab und zu Kontakt halten. Wahrscheinlich kriege ich ein neues Handy. Ich würde dir sogar meine neue Nummer geben.” Nils lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, trank nochmal von seinem Kaffee. Er meinte das ehrlich. Wollte er Jules länger in seinem Leben, dann würde es nicht über Sex funktionieren, weil das dann aus ihrer Sache eine Art Beziehung machen würde und das war einfach nicht so ihr Ding.  
“Du meinst das echt ernst, oder?” Jules war nun komplett ernst. Erstaunen lag in seiner Stimme. Nils nickte. Ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich auf Jules Gesicht. Ein sehr ungewohnter Ausdruck, bei dem es Nils mulmig wurde.  
“Klar, warum nicht. Ich glaub zwar nicht, dass es funktioniert, aber hey … ich will mal nicht so sein.” Das Lächeln wich einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen. Jules hatte das Gefühl, endlich mal gegen Nils Oberwasser zu bekommen. Das war … selten.  
“Zu gütig von dir …” Nils verzog seine Lippen zu einem sarkastischen Lächeln. Immerhin wusste er, dass Jules es wert war. So fürs erste. Weil Jules nachwievor das Interessanteste war, was ihm begegnet war. Auch jetzt noch im Studium und das wollte was heißen.


	7. I wanna taste the way you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nils bekommt Besuch und weiß noch nicht, ob ihn das freut.

“Uh, das ist ja ekelhaft.” Leyla verzog angewidert das Gesicht und sah Nils entsetzt dabei an.  
“Kommt davon, wenn du ungefragt auf mein Handy schaust.” Nils steckte das Smartphone in die Hosentasche. Sie hatte sowieso schon zu viel gesehen.  
“Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass dir jemand Bilder von … Wunden schickt. Wer tut sowas?” Sie wirkte immer noch entsetzt.  
“Ein Freund. Er gibt gerne mit seinen Longboard-Verletzungen an.” Er konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Nils hätte eigentlich erwartet, dass - auch wenn er es nicht wollte - sich der Kontakt nach den Weihnachtsferien wieder verlieren würde. Sie waren nämlich wirklich beide nicht gut im Kontakthalten. Aber es schien zu helfen, dass sie beide den Kontakt wollten. Unverbindlich und ohne Erwartungshaltung. Wenn Nils mal zwei Wochen nicht schrieb, oder er drei oder vier Wochen von Jules nichts hörte, war das auch in Ordnung.  
“Ugh, Männer sind so ekelhaft.” Leyla schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.  
“Sind wir.” Nils konnte sich auf jeden Fall sehr für das Longboarden von Jules begeistern. Er wurde offensichtlich in der Schule nicht mehr verprügelt, was eventuell mit Annette und ihrer großen Beliebtheit zusammenhing, und hatte etwas gefunden, dass ihm Spaß machte. Und dafür sorgte, dass es ihn immer wieder mal auf die Fresse haute. Immerhin war er so nett und dachte dabei an Nils und ließ ihm ab und zu Bilder zu kommen. Ein bisschen bereute Nils es ja, dass sie die Weihnachtsferien tatsächlich absistent geblieben sind - naja, zumindest Nils, er wusste nicht was Jules so getrieben hatte. Aber jetzt war Jules ja nicht mehr aus der Welt.  
“Was machst du eigentlich den Sommer über?”, fragte Leyla. Sie waren beide auf dem Weg zur Mensa. Sie war seine Lernpartnerin für Neurologie und eine der besten im Kurs. Nils hielt sich gerne an die guten Leute, sie sorgten dafür, dass man selbst höhere Ansprüche an sich stellte. Die Prüfungen im ersten Semester waren zum Glück auch gut gelaufen.  
“Es geht in die Heimat, denk ich.” Genau hatte Nils das nicht geplant, aber tatsächlich wollte er Jules mal wieder in Person sehen. Er stellte sich vor, wie sich der raue Schorf des Kratzers unter seiner Berührung anfühlte.  
“Kein Urlaub? Kein Springbreak?” Leyla lachte, warf dabei ihre braunen, glatten Haare nach hinten. Manchmal fragte sich Nils, warum er sich zu so wenigen sexuell hingezogen fühlte. Er konnte sagen, dass sie wirklich schön war, aber es interessierte ihn einfach nicht.  
“Nicht meine Welt.” Nils zuckte mit den Schultern. Urlaube vielleicht schon, aber keine Partyurlaub. Er hatte noch nicht herausgefunden, was andere an Parties so spannend fand, aber die tranken vermutlich auch lieber und mehr Alkohol als er.  
“Langweiler.” Sie boxte ihn gegen die Schulter.  
“Und nicht zu vergessen, ekelhaft”, fügte er hinzu, während er über die schmerzende Stelle rieb. Leyla war sehr taktil.  
“Ugh … ja. Das Bild wird mich noch in meine Träume verfolgen.” Sie verzog wieder das Gesicht und schüttelte sich angewidert.  
“Glaub mir, mich auch.” Aus anderen Gründen. Aber das musste Nils ihr ja nicht sagen.

Nils versuchte gerade sich auf die Vorlesung zu konzentrieren. Aber es gab Dozenten, die machten einem das nicht so leicht. Es gab schon ein Grund, dass Nils am Ende des Semesters einer der wenigen Studenten war, die überhaupt noch auftauchten. Ein weiterer Nachteil war so leider auch, dass der Dozent mitbekam, wenn er eindöste.  
Er wusste nicht mal, ob es den Dozenten störte oder er wusste, wie Nils hieß. Aber Nils stellte es sich etwas deprimierend vor, wenn bei ihm jemand einschlafen würde, während er einen Vortrag hielt, deshalb bemühte er sich weiterhin die Augen offen zu halten.  
Es klappte immer besser, wenn er sich nebenher Notizen machte - auch wenn er schon die Erfahrung gemacht hatte, dass man sich besser an die Skripte und weniger den Vorlesungen orientieren sollte, wenn man gute Noten wollte.  
Eine SMS von Jules riss ihn aus dem Gedanken.

“Be on the look out for things that make you laugh. If you see nothing worth laughing at, pretend you see it, then laugh.”

Nils musste grinsen. Er hatte Jules zu Silvester “The Little Book of Calm” geschenkt. Jules hatte den Hinweis verstanden, seit dem schickte er in unregelmäßigen Abständen Nils Zitate aus dem Buch. Im Gegenzug hatte Nils den gehäkelten Regenbogenfischanhänger, der irgendwie schon ziemlich häßlich war und den Jules ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, an seinem Schlüsselbund. Was nützliche Geschenke anging, waren sie also irgendwie quitt.

“Hab übrigens mein Abi bestanden, ne 3,3.”

Kam noch eine SMS von Jules nach. Nils Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Ehrlich gesagt, tat er sich schwer mit der Vorstellung, dass Jules tatsächlich Arbeit und Bemühungen in etwas wie sein Abitur gesteckt hatte. War vielleicht der gute Einfluss von Annette, die sehr wahrscheinlich mit einem Einser-Schnitt abgeschlossen hatte. Nils war jedenfalls irgendwie stolz auf Jules, dass er es überhaupt geschafft hatte.

“Sehr gut!”

War Nils knappe Antwort. Für mehr lag zu viel Distanz zwischen ihnen. Jules hasste Komplimente und Nils wollte es genießen, ihn damit aufzuziehen.

“Sorg dafür, dass du diesen Sommer keinen Freund hast.” Fügte Nils seiner SMS noch hinzu. Er wusste, dass das mit Johnny schon länger wieder aus war, und den zwei Typen danach auch. Nils hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, sich ihre Namen zu merken. Jules war kein Kind der Einsamkeit, aber immer noch nicht sonderlich begeistert von dem Konzept Verliebtsein. Nils verstand das. Natürlich mochte er Jules. Er verbrachte gerne Zeit mit ihm, der Sex war definitiv nicht zu verachten, aber auch die kleinen Nachrichten und Fotos zwischen durch, waren eine feine Sache. Aber es tat Nils nicht weh, wenn er Jules nicht sah, oder Jules andere Leute traf. Er hatte einfach nicht das Gefühl, dass sie … verliebt waren. Eigentlich war es wie mit Kilian, oder einem Kommilitonen, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er sich zu Jules körperlich hingezogen fühlte und naja, zu anderen nicht. Aber Nils war sich sicher, dass es Jules ähnlich ging - zumindest was die Liebe betraf. Das sich Jules zu mehr Leuten körperlich hingezogen fühlte, war offensichtlich. Aber so emotional gesehen schien er Nils sehr ähnlich zu sein. Das war vermutlich auch der Grund, warum sie so gut miteinander klar kamen. Nils war sich nicht sicher, ob mit ihnen einfach etwas nicht stimmte. Immerhin war jeder gerne verliebt, das war was die Welt zusammenhielt - zumindest laut allen anderen. Aber Nils fand auch, solange ihn es nicht störte, war alles in bester Ordnung.  
Von Jules hörte er aber nach seiner SMS erstmal nichts mehr. Auch nicht weiter schlimm. Wahrscheinlich war er beschäftigt damit, sein Leben nach dem Abitur auf die Reihe zu kriegen. Nils war milde gespannt, was Jules eigentlich vor hatte. Er wusste gar nicht so genau, was Jules gerne machte … außer Sex haben. Aber das war nichts, wofür man studiert haben musste. Und vielleicht auch nicht die beste Berufswahl, wenn man die Gesundheitsrisiken und das gesellschaftliche Stigma bedachte.

“Was willst du eigentlich studieren?” Die SMS schickte Nils nach dem er drei Wochen von Jules nichts mehr gehört hatte. Er wollte sich von seinem Lernstoff ablenken und wenn Jules eines war, dann eine gute Ablenkungen - selbst, wenn sie sich nur schrieben. Außerdem interessierte es Nils wirklich. Enttäuschenderweise kam keine Antwort und Nils war dazu gezwungen, weiter zu lernen, da es in der Universitätsbibliothek auch nicht viel Alternativen dazu gab. Vor kurzem hatte er das mit dem Kaffeetrinken auch wieder aufgegeben. Das ihn das ungeduldig und übellaunig machte, war ein deutliches Zeichen gewesen, dass es eine gute Entscheidung gewesen ist, damit aufzuhören. Nur keine leichte. Er hätte jetzt gerne Kaffee. Es war halb neun Abends und er saß immer noch in der Bibliothek. Um neun packte er seine Sachen zusammen.  
Der Gedanke an Kaffee verfolgte ihn noch, als er sich auf den Heimweg in seine WG machte. Unterwegs lagen drei ganz brauchbare Cafés und einen Starbucks. Am ersten lief er noch zielstrebig vorbei, beim zweiten zögerte er kurz, beim dritten blieb er stehen, zwang sich aber mit einem Seufzen weiter zu gehen. Er war standhaft, er würde einer Sucht nicht nachgeben. Er hatte Willenskraft und es war auch schon viel zu spät für Kaffee. Und so toll schmeckte Kaffee eigentlich auch nicht.  
Deswegen half jede Menge Karamellsirup mit Sahne auch sehr gut. Verdammter Starbucks. Nils war etwas enttäuscht von sich. Wann war er nur so schwach geworden? Hatte das Studentenleben so einen negativen Einfluss auf ihn? Aber er musste zugeben, dass das viele Lernen auch wirklich schlauchte und man sich dann auch mal was gönnen wollte.  
Er tröstete sich mit diesem Gedanken, während er seine Karamell-Kaffee-Katastrophe schlürfte. Wenigstens war es nicht mehr weit in die Wohnung. Wenn er Glück hatte, hatte Charlotte gekocht und ihm was übrig gelassen.

Als er die Wohnung betrat, konnte er Lachen aus der Küche hören. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Wenn alle in der Küche waren, gab es da in der Regel was zu essen. Sie hatten zwar eher eine Art ZweckWG, aber Charlotte, Nils und Olga verstanden sich eigentlich ganz gut, deshalb gab es manchmal gemeinsame Abende in der Küche - neben dem Bad, der einzige Raum, den sie sich alle teilten. Im Bad trafen sie sich seltener alle zusammen. Meistens nur, wenn dort mal wieder ein Wasserhahn tropfte oder die Waschmaschine Zicken machte. Das war ein weniger erfreulicher Anlass.  
“Hallo!”, rief Nils in den Flur, während er seine Schuhe auszog und seine Tasche achtlos in sein Zimmer schmiss. Manchmal war es ganz praktisch, sein Zimmer so nahe an der Wohnungstür zu haben.  
“Hallo, Nils!”, kam es aus der Küche unisono zurück. Hatten die Mädels Besuch? Das waren doch mehr als zwei Personen gewesen.  
Die Frage erledigte sich, als er endlich die Küche betrat. Dort saßen Olga und Charlotte auf der kleinen Bank und Jules auf dem Stuhl am Tischende. Alle grinsten ihn breit an.  
“Oh, hi.” Nils würde lügen, wenn er behaupte wäre, er wäre nicht überrascht über Jules Anwesenheit. Nicht negativ überrascht, aber vielleicht auch nicht positiv? Was wollte Jules hier?  
“Überraschung!” Jules breitete seine Arme aus und die Mädchen kicherten. Nils ließ sich zu einem Grinsen hinreißen.  
“Hab mich schon gewundert, warum ich solange nichts von dir gehört habe …”, gab er schließlich zu. Er ging mit seinem halbvollen Starbuck-Becher auf den Tisch zu. Dort standen zwei Töpfe, drei dreckige Teller und Nils knurrte der Magen. Jules, der jetzt direkt vor ihm saß, nahm ihm dem Becher aus der Hand und schlürfte ungefragt aus dem Strohhalm.  
“Es ist noch was für dich da!”, erklärte Charlotte, hob den Deckel vom großen Topf. Dabei ging ihr Blick aber immer wieder von Nils zu Jules. Olga behielt im Gegenzug nur Jules im Auge. Warum lag soviel Spannung in der Luft? Gerade hatten doch noch alle gelacht … Jetzt hörte man nur das Schlürfen von Jules.  
“Sehr gut, hatte schon den ganzen Tag darauf gehofft …” Nils lächelte Charlotte an und setzte sich auf den anderen Stuhl.  
“So … Jules hat erzählt, dass ihr beide Schulfreunde seid?”, fragte Olga schließlich, während sich Nils eine Ladung Spaghetti mit Roter-Linsen-Soße in den Teller schaufelte.  
Nils sah zu Jules. Schulfreunde? Okay, mit der Geschichte konnte Nils leben. Jules grinste ihn mit einem unschuldigen Ausdruck an. Den Starbucks-Becher hatte er mittlerweile geleert … Schnorrer.  
“Er war eine Stufe unter mir, aber ja, wir kennen uns aus der Schule.”  
“Er hat mich dort vor so bescheuerten Mobbern beschützt!”, fügte Jules hinzu, hatte dabei seine Augen weit aufgerissen, als wäre das alles total dramatisch gewesen und würde der Wahrheit entsprechen. Nils war etwas irritiert von der Show, die Jules hier abzog. Aber eigentlich war er generell irritiert von seiner Anwesenheit. Immerhin war Jules 350 km gereist, um ihn … spontan zu besuchen?  
“Uh, heldenhaft, Nils. Hätte ich dir gar nicht zu getraut.” Charlotte klang etwas spöttisch dabei. Aber sie hatte recht damit. Nils half ihr nämlich nicht mal, wenn es darum ging, Spinnen aus der Wohnung zu tragen. Außerdem log Jules, er hatte nie aktiv dazu beigetragen, dass Sebastian und seine Truppe ihn in Ruhe ließ. Nur ein paar Fäden im Hintergrund gezogen. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass Jules etwas davon mitbekommen hatte.  
“Oh, in ihm steckt viel mehr, als man denkt. Das erste Mal, als wir uns …”  
“Jules, bist du nicht müde? Du warst sicher lange unterwegs …”, unterbach Nils ihn. Er hatte eigentlich keine Lust, dass Jules weiter über sie beide erzählte.  
“Geht eigentlich, hab so einen Fernbus genommen. Wusste gar nicht, dass die so billig sind! Und ich hatte W-Lan. Voll der Wahnsinn!”, ging Jules auf den Themenwechsel ein. Nils entging aber nicht, dass seine Mitbewohnerinnen sie beide genau beobachteten. Was hatte Jules ihnen denn erzählt? Und wie lange war er eigentlich schon hier?  
“Übernachtest du hier, Jules?”, fragte Olga schließlich. Es ging tatsächlich auf zehn Uhr zu - Nils hatte ja gesagt, es ist eigentlich zu spät für Kaffee. Und zehn war immer eine Zeit, in der man sich langsam mal in seine eigenen Zimmer zurück zog.  
“Wenn Nils nichts dagegen hat? Ansonsten würde ich mir wahrscheinlich noch eine Jugendherberge oder so suchen.” Jules klang dabei sehr unschuldig. Nils verdrehte nur die Augen …  
“Natürlich übernachtest du hier, Idiot”, brummte Nils. Das Lernen schlug ihm noch etwas aufs Gemüt, aber eigentlich freute er sich, dass Jules hier war. Er brauchte nur irgendwie einen Moment das zu verarbeiten. Eventuell. Vielleicht freute er sich auch nicht. Er war zu müde, um das wirklich zu entscheiden.  
“Er kann ruhig bei mir auf dem Sofa schlafen. Du hast ja nur ein schmales Bett”, schlug Charlotte vor. Sie hatte das größte Zimmer von ihnen Dreien und häufig Besuch. Als Kilian ihn mal besucht hatte, hatte er auch bei ihr auf dem Sofa geschlafen. Aber Kilian war auch ein Riese, der passte schon kaum alleine in ein normales Bett. Außerdem hätte er es sicher komisch gefunden, mit Nils in einem Bett zu schlafen - vor allem seit der Sache mit Jules.  
“Nein, ist schon okay, er kann ruhig bei mir schlafen”, winkte Nils ab, schob sich schließlich eine Gabel von seinem Essen in den Mund. Sein Plan für heute Abend hatte sich auch durch Jules Anwesenheit nicht großartig geändert. Essen, duschen, schlafen.  
“Bist du sicher? Dein Bett ist echt nicht so groß …”, fragte schließlich Olga. Sie hatte die Stirn gerunzelt. Jules lachte auf.  
“Hast du immer noch nur so ein schmales Bett? Bei sich zuhause hat er auch nur so ein kleines. Ich kenn niemand, der sowas noch hat!”, ereiferte sich Jules.  
“Ich hab die alte Matratze mit, die hat damals ein Vermögen gekostet und in so ein großes Bett passt die halt nicht rein …” Warum rechtfertige sich Nils überhaupt? Er seufzte.  
“Und ihr beide passt nicht in ein kleines Bett”, fügte Charlotte hinzu. Jules lachte wieder, klopfte ihr dann aber auf die Schulter.  
“Keine Sorge, ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mir ein Bett mit Nils teile.” Nils entging der Blickwechsel zwischen Charlotte und Olga nicht. Er stopfte sich nochmal eine Portion Essen in den Mund.  
“Er kuschelt gerne”, ließ sich Nils schließlich doch zu einem Kommentar hinreißen. Er war nicht der einzige, der … Geschichten erzählen konnte. Olga runzelte ihre Stirn noch mehr. Charlotte wurde rot.  
“O-Kay. Wenn ihr meint … aber wie gesagt, meine Sofa ist immer eine Option.” Charlotte klang nicht sehr überzeugt von ihrem Plan.  
“Du bietest wirklich einem wildfremden Kerl einfach so einen Schlafplatz in deinem Zimmer an?”, fragte Jules diesmal doch nach. Er klang ehrlich erstaunt.  
“Klar, du bist doch ein Freund von Nils … da mach ich mir keine Sorgen.” Charlotte warf Nils ein Lächeln zu. Sie hatte ihn schonmal erklärt, dass sie große Stücke auf ihn hielt und er der beste Mitbewohner war, den sie bisher hatte. Sie machte aktuell ihren Master in sowas wie Soziologie - Nils hat es sich nicht so genau gemerkt - und sie war auch eine angenehmere Mitbewohnerin, als die Leute aus seiner alten WG. Auf jeden Fall freute er sich, dass wohl Jules Besuch nichts daran änderte, dass sie seine Art mochte. Also platonisch. Das war auch einer der Punkte, die Charlotte mochte: Nils Mangel an sexuellen Interesse an ihr.  
“Ich würde übrigens wirklich gerne schlafen. Hatte einen harten Tag und … ich hab nicht mit Besuch gerechnet.” Nils schob den leeren Teller von sich. Er hoffte, das kam nicht zu unhöflich rüber. Aber eigentlich wollte er mit Jules alleine sein. Sie hatten ernsthaft ein paar Worte zu wechseln. Es beunruhigte ihn irgendwie, dass Jules hier war … auch noch ohne ihm Bescheid zu geben.  
“Klar, klar, geht schlafen. Wir wollen euch nicht länger aufhalten!” Olga war immer noch rot, als sie das sagte. Jules zwinkerte ihr zu, als er von seinem Platz aufstand. Hätte Nils nicht gewusst, dass Jules so mal gar nicht auf Frauen stand, hätte man denken können, er flirtete mit ihr.  
“Schlaft gut, ihr Beiden!”, verabschiedete sich Charlotte auch noch.  
“Ja, ihr auch … Und Danke fürs Essen. Morgen kochen wir.” Nils lächelte noch in die Runde, schob dann aber Jules aus dem Raum in Richtung seines Zimmer, nach dem dieser wieder dazu ansetzte etwas zu sagen. Immerhin war Jules geistesgegenwärtig genug seine Reisesachen aus dem Flur mitzunehmen. Kurz bevor die Zimmertür schloss, konnten sie aber Olga noch hören. “Glaubst du, die sind ein Paar?”  
Charlottes Antwort bekam Nils nicht mit, aber er konnte sie sich denken. Jules grinste ihn breit an.  
“Du kannst deine Sachen dahinten hinstellen”, wies Nils seinen Gast an, zeigte in die vage Richtung seines Schreibtisches. Jules stellte fest, dass sein neues Zimmer eigentlich aussah, wie sein altes Zimmer. Nur mit weniger Büchern. Wahrscheinlich war Nils zu faul gewesen, den ganzen schweren Kram umzuziehen. Jules lud seine Reisetasche ab und kramte nach seinem Kulturbeutel.  
“Wie lange hast du eigentlich vor zu bleiben?”, fragte Nils schließlich, während er seine Schlafklamotten vom Bett fischte. Genau genommen ein karierter Pyjama. Jules kannte niemanden, der Pyjamas trug … oder überhaupt besaß.  
“Bist du sauer? Weil ich dich geoutet habe?”, Jules wirkte neugierig, und kein bisschen besorgt oder so, als hätte ihm das Leid getan. Warum auch, er war Jules und es entsprach ja auch den Tatsachen.  
“Nee, nur müde … Prüfungszeit und so. Ich geh jetzt duschen und will dann schlafen.” Er sah aus, als hätte er das bitter nötig. Es wäre schon ein Wunder, wenn ihm nicht schon unter der Dusche die Augen zufallen würden.  
“Klar, kein Problem … Willst du Gesellschaft?” Jules wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen, grinste dabei. Nils seufzte nur.  
“Es reicht schon, dass du in meinem Bett schläfst …” Mit den Worten verließ Nils den Raum. Kurz überlegte Jules, ihm etwas nach zu rufen. Aber das war eventuell gegen die WG-Etikette.  
Nils hingegen war ganz froh, noch einen Moment für sich zu haben. Er verstand nicht so ganz, was gerade passierte. Es war irgendwie cool, dass Jules hier war, da er seine Gesellschaft mochte. Aber er hatte ein komisches Gefühl, wenn er das ganze im Kontext betrachtete. Jules hatte gerade sein Abi gemacht. Er war auf der Suche nach einem Studienplatz. Er hat Nils einfach überraschend besucht. Nils sollte vernünftig mit ihm darüber reden. Aber erst morgen, heute würde bei dem Gespräch nichts gutes rauskommen. Nicht, dass er irgendwas falsch verstand, oder falsch sagte, oder sonst irgendwie etwas verbockte. Oder Jules. Die Chancen standen gut, dass Jules es verbockte. Jules konnte sowas.  
Nach der Dusche, putzte Nils sich noch kurz die Zähne, um zurück ins Zimmer zu huschen. Olga und Charlotte gingen in der Regel deutlich später als er ins Bett, also hatte Jules auch noch Zeit, sich bettfertig zu machen.  
“Die blauen Handtücher sind meine, du kannst dir einfach welche ausm Schrank nehmen. Duschgel ist egal. Ich glaube, Olga nimmt eh immer meines”, das letzte murmelte Nils in sein Kopfkissen, da er sich bäuchlings aufs Bett geworfen hatte. Er wollte noch die kurze Zeit auskosten, die er allein damit hatte. Vielleicht hätte er Charlottes Angebot doch wahrnehmen sollen, also das Jules bei ihr auf der Couch schlief. Nils hasste es in fremden Betten zu schlafen.  
“Alter, du bist echt fertig.” Mit einem Schmunzeln schüttelte Jules den Kopf und verließ das Zimmer Richtung Badezimmer.  
Nils bekam erst wieder mit, dass Jules zurück war, als er einen Ellenbogen in die Seite gerammt bekam und kurz darauf sich etwas naßes, kaltes gegen seinen Rücken drückte. Jules frisch gewaschene, ungeföhnte Lockenmähne. Igitt.  
Nils bekam noch einen Tritt gegen seine Waden, bevor er sich seinem Schicksal ergab, sich zu Jules drehte und ihn von hinten umarmte. Er war nicht so der Typ zum Kuscheln, aber es war fast unmöglich anders in so einem schmalen Bett zu schlafen.  
“Nils?”, fragte Jules schließlich in die Stille, während er versuchte eine bequeme Position in Nils Armen zu finden. Nicht so einfach, wie man denken konnte. Kuscheln wollte immerhin gelernt sein …  
“Hn?”, kam die etwas desinteressierte Reaktion. Mit Jules im Arm war es zwar fast etwas zu warm, aber nicht mehr ganz so unbequem.  
“Weißt du, dass sich Annette und Kilian getrennt haben?”, setzte Jules die Unterhaltung fort. Er hatte aufgehört, sich hin und her zu drehen und blieb nun ganz ruhig liegen.  
“Ja”, nuschelte Nils in Jules Haare. Deshalb hatte Kilian ihn auch besucht. Er war ein weinerliches Häufchen Elend gewesen und Nils war sich nicht sicher, ob der Besuch ihm sonderlich geholfen hatte. Er war nicht so gut im Trösten.  
“Annette hat jemand neues kennen gelernt an ihrer Uni”, führte Jules trotzdem näher aus. Nils hatte seine Hand fast direkt über Jules Herzen. Er nahm in seinem Halbschlaf nur vage wahr, dass es schneller schlug, als er erwartet hätte.  
“Hast du jemand neues kennen gelernt?”, fragte er schließlich.  
“Viel zu viele”, brummte Nils nur. Studieren bedeutete soviele neue Leute, auf die man sich einlassen musste. Bei denen man herausfinden musste, wie sie tickten, und auch, ob sie überhaupt eine Bereicherung für sein Leben waren. Seine alten Mitbewohner waren zwar nett gewesen, aber für Nils viel zu anstrengend. Gott, war er froh gewesen, als er hörte, dass bei Charlotte in der WG etwas frei geworden war. Menschen …  
Er spürte noch, wie sich Jules etwas enger an ihn drückte, bevor er endlich einmal einschlafen konnte.

Die Nacht war trotzdem nicht sonderlich erholsam. Jules war ja bekannt dafür, dass er sich gerne viel im Bett bewegte … und normal schätzte das Nils auch, aber er tat das eben auch im Schlaf. Ständigt drehte und wälzte er sich herum. Und jedes einzelne Mal wachte Nils davon aus. Er fragte sich, wie sie das letztes Jahr gemacht haben, aber ihm fiel irgendwann ein, dass Jules noch nie bei ihm übernachtet hatte. Klar, nach dem Sex war er ab und an mit ihm im Bett eingeschlafen. Aber so richtig übernachtet hatte er nicht. Warum hatte er eigentlich gedacht, dass er so schon so häufig bei ihm geschlafen hatte? Er hätte dem Sofa-Angebot wirklich zu stimmen sollen.  
Irgendwann war er wahrscheinlich in einen Art Erschöpfungsdämmerkoma verfallen - anders konnte er das nicht beschreiben. Jedenfalls schaffte es Jules ihn auch daraus zu wecken. Diesmal aber deutlich bewusster. Er war nämlich wach und rüttelte an Nils Schulter. Missmutig öffnete dieser seine Augen und bedachte seinen schlafraubenden Gast mit einem bösen Blick.  
“Hey, Mann. Deine Mitbewohnerinnen sind gerade aus der Wohnung.” Und das breite Grinsen von Jules konnte man nur als obszön beschreiben. Nils seufzte. Sein Rücken war kalt - weil Jules im die Decke geklaut hatte - sein rechter Arm war taub - weil Jules die halbe Nacht darauf gelegen hatte - und trotzdem fühlte sich dieses Grinsen und was es versprach wie eine Entschädigung an. Da sich Jules aufgesetzt hatte, um Nils besser wecken zu können, hatte dieser nun freien Blick auf seinen Oberkörper. Und dem lila-blauen Bluterguss direkt unter seinen Rippen. Inklusive einer kleinen Aufschürfung. Nils konnte nicht anders, er musste einfach darüber fahren. Diese zerkratzte unebene Haut. Viel besser, als auf dem Foto.  
“Freak.” Jules grinste, als er das sagte. Nils erwiderte es mit einem Lächeln, bevor er den Anderen für einen Kuss zu sich zog. Im Hinterkopf war da noch etwas mit einer Vorlesung heute vormittag und ein Treffen seiner Lerngruppe im Laufe des Tages, aber das musste Nils ja nicht den Morgen versauen. Deshalb drückte er Jules jetzt ziemlich zielstrebig auf das Bett zurück.

Als Nils nach der Dusche in die Küche ging, um sich ein Glas Milch zu gönnen, saß da Olga am Esstisch. Sie wurde rot, als er den Raum betrat. Vielleicht weil er nur Boxershorts trug, allerdings kannte sie den Anblick schon. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Es war halb elf - seine Vormittagsvorlesung würde er nicht mehr schaffen.  
“Du bist ja doch hier”, stellte Nils schließlich fest. Er war etwas … überrascht. Olgas Ohren glühten.  
“Uhm, ja, meine Vorlesung ist … äh … ausgefallen, deshalb bin ich … zurück … gekommen.” Sie wurde immer leiser, während sie sprach. Nils seufzte.  
“Du hast uns gehört, oder?” Es war offensichtlich. Jules war auch schwer zu überhören …  
“Ich hab nicht gelauscht! Aber … also … ich meine … ihr seid nicht gerade … leise?” Olga brach ab. Sie war ja noch mehr außer Fassung als Kilian damals, aber gut, der hatte sie auch nicht beim Sex gehört.  
“Tut mir leid. Jules meinte, ihr seid nicht mehr da. Hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich Rücksicht auf dich genommen.” Nils hatte das Gefühl, er schuldete ihr eine Entschludigung. Sie wirkte so aufgelöst. Ob sie ein Problem damit hatte, dass er mit einem Kerl schlief?  
“Nein, oh Gott! Nein, sorry, ich … war ja auch wirklich weg! Und du hast ihn ja solange nicht gesehen! Da ist das doch total normal. Würde ich meinen Freund monatelang nicht sehen, wäre ich da genauso!” Sie redete immer schneller und lauter und wedelte dabei mit ihren Händen. Ihr war es so wichtig, dass er wusste, dass sie seine Situation verstand.  
“Jules ist nicht mein Freund. Also nicht mein fester. Wie gesagt, ich hätte Rücksicht genommen, hätte ich gewusst, dass du da bist”, stellte Nils aber klar. Er wollte nicht, dass sie den falschen Eindruck von ihm gewann. Ein angenehmes WG-Leben für alle war ihm wirklich wichtig.  
“Oh”, kam es leise von ihr. Jetzt war sie ganz ruhig. Sie musterte aber Nils ganz genau, als müsste sie nochmal sicher gehen, dass er wirklich er selbst war. Sie schüttelte ziemlich abrupt den Kopf, hatte die Augenbrauen dabei zusammen gezogen. Nils beschloss, dass es jetzt Zeit für die Milch war. Jules war sicher auch bald fertig mit Duschen.  
“Versteh mich nicht falsch”, fing Olga wieder an zu reden. Nils drehte sich mit der Milch in der Hand wieder zu ihr. Er war gespannt, was jetzt kam. “Ich hab kein Problem mit …. Jules. Euch. Der Situation. Es ist nur so …” Sie verstummte wieder, sah dabei Nils immer noch mit Befremdlichkeit an. “Gestern warst du noch Nils, der sogar zum Semesterende noch in jede seiner Vorlesungen geht. Der überhaupt kein Interesse an irgendeine Form von Sex oder Beziehungen zeigt. Der … immer alles so genau macht. Und heute konnte man euch schon auf der Straße hören, wie ihr …” Olga bekam wieder rote Ohren.  
Nils lachte. “Als Jules Schuld. Wir haben auch einmal einen Schulverweis bekommen, weil Jules nicht die Klappe halten konnte, als ich ihm auf der Toilette einen runtergeholt habe.” Er verdrehte die Augen, es wirkte aber eher wie ein liebevoller Ausdruck.  
“Ugh, too much information. Warte, was? Du hast schonmal einen Verweis bekommen?” Sie schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. Ihr Weltbild war zerschmettert. Wie konnte man sich so in einer Person täuschen? Sie wohnte jetzt mit Nils sicher schon acht Monate zusammen, da kannte man doch jemand.  
“Jub. Aber wie gesagt, wird nicht wieder vorkommen.” Nils lächelte beruhigend, trank seine Milch leer.  
“Okay.” Olga klang nicht ganz zufrieden. “Sonst noch irgendwelche Geheimnisse? Dealst du mit Drogen? Hast du schon mal jemand getötet?”  
“Wer weiß.” Nils zwinkerte ihr zu und Olga lachte, immer noch etwas nervös.  
“Ich bin dann mal wieder …” Er nickte Richtung Zimmer, hielt aber noch einen Moment inne. “Ach genau, heute kochen wir. Ich hoffe, Spinat-Lasagne ist okay?”  
“Jub, super. Ich freu mich schon.” Auch wenn es albern wirkte, winkte sie Nils noch zu, als er den Raum verließ. Sie bekam ein mitleidiges Lächeln von ihm. Komisches Gespräch. Seltsame Situation. Perfekte Verabschiedung.

“Olga war doch da.” Mit den Worten betrat Nils das Zimmer. Jules lag frisch geduscht und nackt auf dem Bett. Er hatte dabei allerdings die Augen geschlossen und kurz dachte Nils er wäre wieder eingeschlafen.  
“Hab ich gehört. Sorry. Dachte, sie wäre gegangen”, murmelte Jules stattdessen. Richtig wach sein wollte er aber anscheinend auch nicht. Nils beschloss, dass er sich mal ordentlich anzog und raus finden sollte, wann das Lerntreffen war. Das wollte er auf keinen Fall verpassen. Er hatte da noch ein paar Fragen an Leyla.  
“Ist sie auch, ist wohl wieder zurück gekommen”, erklärte Nils kurz. Er nahm es Jules nicht übel. Er hatte ja nicht gelogen und sie waren wohl zu beschäftigt gewesen, um zu hören, dass sie wieder gekommen war.  
“Und? Wie hat sie reagiert?” Jetzt hatte Jules doch die Augen geöffnet, beobachtete Nils dabei, wie er sich sein Hemd zu knöpfte. Er kannte niemanden in seinem Alter, der im Alltag gerne Hemden trug. War wohl etwas, dass er sich fürs Studium angewöhnt hatte.  
“Passt schon. Wir machen heute Spinat-Lasagne. Ist ihr Lieblingsessen.” Nils lächelte. Er mochte es, wie ihn Jules im Auge behielt.  
“Du kannst kochen?” Echte Überraschung lag in Jules Stimme. Er war sich sicher, Nils noch nie kochen gesehen zu haben.  
“Klar. Kennst mich doch.” Er zwinkerte Jules zu. Kurz war Jules irritiert davon. Natürlich kannte er Nils. Sie waren immerhin mittlerweile Freunde, oder sowas in der Art. Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals etwas gegessen zu haben, was Nils gekocht hatte.  
Nils war fertig damit sich anzuziehen. Hellblaues Hemd. Graue Jeans. Schwarze gerahmte Brille und die hellen Haare zu einem Seitenscheitel, der ihm irgendwie stand. Jules wusste nicht genau, wann es passiert ist, aber Nils war definitiv über die letzten Monate hin attraktiver geworden. Ob das anderen auch aufgefallen war? Er bemerkte Nils Blick auf sich. Der Ausdruck war ernst. Jules wusste schon, was jetzt kommen würde. Er musste ein Seufzen unterdrücken.  
“Du sagst mir jetzt aber nicht sowas, dass ich bis heute Abend hier verschwunden sein soll, oder? Ich kann auch echt bei Charlotte im Zimmer schlafen. Sie hat einen netten Eindruck gemacht. Sie hätte da sicher nichts dagegen”, laberte er deshalb darauf los. Er wollte Nils nicht die Gelegenheit geben, es zuerst anzusprechen. Damit hätte er automatisch die Oberhand. Bei was auch immer.  
“Ich wüsste ja ganz gerne, warum du überhaupt hier bist.” Nils stand mit verschränkten Armen da. Jules fühlte sich nackt liegend auf dem Bett etwas unterlegen. Er setzte sich auf, bevor er antwortete.  
“Ich hab es bei meiner Mutter nicht mehr ausgehalten. Außerdem dachte ich mir, ich schau mir mal an, wie es hier so ist. Hab gehört, hier gibt es einen guten Studiengang für E-Technik.”  
“Hm, E-Technik? Ich hab keine Ahnung was man da macht.” Nils lachte. Er machte sich nicht darüber lustig, es wirkte nur so, als wäre er erleichtert mehr über die Situation zu wissen. Dass Jules und seine Mutter einen schwierigen Stand miteinander hatten, hatte Nils mittlerweile auch mitbekommen. Er wusste nicht genau, was das Problem war, aber er wusste, dass es Jules hasste darüber zu reden. Deshalb fragte er nicht.  
“Ich will mir hier jedenfalls eine Wohnung suchen, oder halt eine WG”, stellte Jules klar.  
“Du ziehst aber nicht wegen mir hier her?”, fragte Nils. Er musste wissen, woran hier war. Es war nicht so, als hätte er was dagegen, wenn Jules in der Nähe wohnen würde. Aber es machte Dinge vielleicht unnötig kompliziert oder komisch. Die letzten Monate mit losen Kontakt war sehr entspannend gewesen, eigentlich das was Nils wollte.  
“Ich will nur einfach in eine große Stadt mit einer guten Uni. Außerdem kann es ja nicht schaden, dass ich dich hier schon kenne, oder?” Jules hatte das Kinn herausfordernd vorgeschoben. Wirkte natürlich trotzdem kein Stück einschüchterend. Dafür war er zu sehr Jules.  
“Und willst du … naja, über uns reden?”, fragte Nils schließlich. Sein Herz schlug schneller bei der Frage. Was ihn überraschte. Er wusste eigentlich ziemlich genau, was Jules von ihnen hielt und auch, was er von ihrer Beziehung hielt.  
“Hm, weiß nicht.” Mit den Worten stand Jules schließlich auf. Er begonn damit seine Kleidung aus der Sporttasche zu wühlen. Er vermied es dabei bewusst in Nils Richtung zu sehen.  
“Okay, ich kann dir die Sache von meiner Seite aus erklären”, bot Nils schließlich an. Er wollte dieses Gespräch unbedingt vom Tisch haben, bevor Jules sich dazu entschied, hier zu bleiben. Er bekam nur ein Nicken von dem Anderen. Er hatte ihm aber noch immer den Rücken zu gedreht, während er unnötig Dinge in seiner Sporttasche herumschob. Immerhin trug er mittlerweile eine Boxershorts und eine Hose. Das machte es vielleicht leichter.  
“Die Chancen stehen ziemlich schlecht, dass ich mich mal zu jemand anders hingezogen fühle, als zu dir. Du brauchst dir da nichts drauf einzubilden, ist halt einfach so. Mir ist es auch ziemlich egal, wenn du mit anderen Leuten was hast. Ich … bin da einfach irgendwie komisch. Mich interessieren die meisten Leute auch einfach nicht. Aber ich bin auch glücklich ohne … naja, Beziehung. Ich denke, das war es von meiner Seite aus.” Nils war sich nicht sicher, ob er alles richtig erklärt hatte und was er genau sagen wollte. Aber er wusste, es würde einfacher mit Jules werden, wenn dieser wusste, dass er sich auf nichts festes einlassen musste. Selbst wenn Nils niemand anders haben würde, als Jules.  
“Du bist echt komisch”, war Jules erste Reaktion darauf. Er hatte sich zu Nils gedreht, ein verwaschenes T-Shirt in der Hand.  
“Jub.” Nils zuckte mit den Schultern. Sein Smartphone vibirierte in der Hosentasche. Wahrscheinlich seine Lerngruppe.  
“Isses okay, wenn wir einfach so weiter machen, wie bisher?”, fragte Jules schließlich. Schob seine Hände in die Hosentasche. Er mochte das mit Nils. Ehrlich. Er war auf die Art seltsam, dass es genau zu Jules passte. Aber Jules wusste noch nicht so ganz, was das für ihn bedeutete.  
“Klar. Aber erstmal musst du hier eine Wohnung finden. In die WG hier ziehst du nämlich definitiv nicht.” Nils grinste ihn breit an. Er wusste, er hat Jules richtig eingeschätzt.  
“Hm, wenn du dir ein größeres Bett kaufst?” Jules wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und bekam ein Augenverdrehen als Antwort. Perfekt.


	8. I wanna taste the way you last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beziehungen, oder das was Nils und Jules da haben, sind nicht einfach.

Als Nils das Irish Pub verließ, schlug im die laue Sommernacht entgegen. Er hatte nichts getrunken, aber es gab dort das beste Poutine mit Pilzen, das Nils bis dato gegessen hatte und allein dafür lohnte es sich. Außerdem war Mittwoch Quizabend und Leyla liebte Quizabende. Es war außerdem eine nette Gelegenheit nach den Prüfungen und ohne zu lernen mit seinen Studienkollegen etwas zu unternehmen. Nils hatte beschlossen, dass es eine Bereicherung für sein Leben war, mehr Kontakt mit anderen Leuten zu pflegen. Als Schüler war das nicht so sein Ding gewesen. An der Uni fiel es ihm deutlich leichter, solange er nicht jeden Tag etwas mit den Anderen machen musste.  
Er ließ sich Zeit auf dem Heimweg. Immerhin hatte er es nicht eilig und die frische Luft tat gut. Abschalten. Zur Ruhe kommen. Nicht, dass er sonderlich gestresst war. Nach vier Semestern hatte er mittlerweile raus, wie viel und was er für die Klausuren vorbereiten musste. Nachdem er das wusste, war alles deutlich einfacher geworden. Seine Lerngruppe war allerdings auch gut. Das war goldwert. Vor allem seit sich die Spreu vom Weizen getrennt hatte und sie nur noch Leute waren, die auch wirklich Bock hatten und nicht rumeierten.  
Als er die Wohnungstür aufschloss, konnte er schon Lachen aus der Küche hören und er fühlte sich an den Abend erinnert, als Jules überraschend hier aufgetaucht war. Diesmal war es keine Überraschung, er wusste, dass Jules in der Küche saß und sich mit Olga unterhielt. Die beiden waren seit Jules Umzug ganz dicke miteinander. Nicht, dass es Nils störte. Nur im Moment war die Situation vielleicht etwas komisch, ihn zu sehen. Es hielt ihn trotzdem nicht davon ab, trotzdem in die Küche zu gehen.  
Das Lachen verstummte und Jules sah ihn finster an. Keine nette Begrüßung, vor allem, weil sie sich seit sechs Wochen nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Olga seufzte. Nils fühlte sich nur mäßig willkommen. Warum war auch Charlotte ausgezogen? Sie wäre ein netter Puffer gewesen.  
“Hey”, sagte Nils trocken, hob aber nicht mal die Hand zur Begrüßung.  
“Ich … pack es dann.” Jules brach den Blickkontakt mit Nils ab, schnappte sich die Jacke und verließ die Wohnung fast fluchtartig. Olga seufzte nochmals.  
“Warum fragst du ihn nicht, ob er hier einziehen will?”, kam es schließlich von ihr, während sich Nils noch ein Glas Orangensaft einschenkte. Das Thema schon wieder … Seit Charlotte weg war und ihn als Hauptmieter hat eintragen lassen, lag Olga ihm damit in den Ohren. Also seit zwei Wochen. Zwei lange Wochen.  
“Ich denke nicht, dass sich sein Freund sonderlich darüber freuen würde”, gab Nils zurück. Sie waren irgendwie in alte Muster zurück gefallen. Jules war zu frustriert von Nils distanzierte Art. Und Nils hatte nicht vor, etwas daran zu ändern. Deshalb hatten sie Sendepause. Vielleicht war Jules auch etwas unglücklich über den Umstand, dass Leyla Nils geküsst hatte und Nils ihm das brühwarm serviert hatte. War kein schöner Abend gewesen, für niemanden der Beteiligten.  
“Dir ist schon klar, dass er ihn nur hat, um dich eifersüchtig zu machen”, warf Olga ein, verschränkte die Arme dabei. Nils fand, sie sollte sich um ihre eigene Beziehung kümmern. Er erinnerte sich an eine Nachricht auf ihrem Anrufbeantworter von einem Typ, der sehr deprimiert mit Olga hatte sprechen wollen und sich immer wieder entschuldigte für irgendetwas von dem Nils nichts wissen wollte. Er vermutete aber, dass dieser Anruf indirekt dazu geführt hatte, dass sie nun diese Unterhaltung in der Küche führten. Er hätte doch nicht in die Küche gehen sollen. So toll war Orangensaft auch wieder nicht.  
“Und du weißt, dass ich nicht eifersüchtig werde und sich idiotisch verhält”, konterte Nils schließlich. Die gute Stimmung vom Pub-Besuch war verflogen.  
“Das klingt für mich aber anders.” Sie grinste ihn selbstgefällig an. Jetzt war es an Nils zu seufzen.  
“Ich geh jetzt schlafen. Und es gibt schon ein paar Leute, die sich für Charlottes Zimmer interessieren. Welche, die unser Leben nicht kompliziert machen.”  
“Du, mein Lieber, machst mein Leben kompliziert.” Mit den Worten stand Olga auf und verließ die Küche. Sehr schön. Nils trank sein Glas leer. Er fand, dass Jules alles kompliziert machte. Aber vielleicht war kompliziert auch das falsche Wort dafür. Interessant? Aufregend? Nervenaufreibend.

Die Zimmerbesichtigungen waren in jedem Fall verflucht nervig, musste Nils feststellen. Olga hatte sich geweigert sich daran zu beteiligen, weil sie immer noch wollte, dass Jules zu ihnen zog. Angeblich hatte er Stress in seiner WG - was Nils nicht so sehr überraschte, immerhin war es Jules und der provozierte Stress, das lag einfach in seiner Natur. Außerdem fand Olga, dass Jules ihre Unterstützung bei seinen Prüfungen gebrauchen konnte. Nils hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie sich das vorstellte. Keiner von ihnen studierte E-Technik und hatten Plan von seinem Stoff. Sie … übertrieb einfach.  
“Das ist das größte Zimmer in der WG, deshalb kostet die Warmmiete 370 Euro. Dafür gehen die Fenster in den Hof raus. Man kriegt also nichts von der Straße mit.” Nils fühlte sich wie eine Platte mit Sprung. Er hatte diesen Satz in den letzten drei Tage gefühlt hundert mal gesagt. Der Typ nickte aufmerksam, lächelte dabei die ganze Zeit. Man sah ihm die Verzweifelung an. Die Wohnungslage war schwierig.  
“Und wie viele wohnen hier in der WG?”, fragte der Typ - hieß er Martin? Nils glaubte, sein Name war Martin. Nils mochte ihn nicht, er hätte sich nicht die Mühe machen sollen, sich nochmal an seinen Namen zu interessieren.  
“Aktuell sind es Olga und ich. Olga hatte heute leider nur keine Zeit”, log Nils, lächelte dabei.  
“Oh, klar, ja, passiert. Es ist also eine gemischte WG? Funktioniert das denn?” Und genau wegen solchen Sätzen war er raus. Nils verstand den Hintergrund hinter der Frage nicht. Warum sollte es nicht funktionieren? Als könnten Männer und Frauen nicht in einer WG zusammen leben.  
“Bisher gab es keine Probleme”, antwortete Nils, immer noch lächelnd. Es war die Hölle. Er tat seit Tagen nichts außer scheinheilig zu grinsen, zu lügen und langweilige Fakten über das Zimmer zu wiederholen.  
“Cool, cool. Was studiert ihr denn so? Ich habe gerade im ersten Semester Biochemie angefangen!”  
Oh, und ja, sich langweilige Fakten, oder auch Lügen, von den Bewerbern anhören. Das war auf jeden Fall einer der Hauptgründe, warum Nils das alles so nervte. Man sah den meisten Bewerbern schon an, dass sie das Blaue vom Himmel logen, um bessere Chancen für das Zimmer zu haben. Martin hatte jetzt sicher nicht gelogen, dass er anfing Biochemie zu studieren, aber ganz bestimmt, dass ihm der Gedanke gefiel in einer gemischten WG zu wohnen. Das konnte also so oder so nichts werden.  
“Psychologie und Informatik.” Nils gab ihm trotzdem eine Antwort, immerhin war er gut erzogen.  
“Oh, du bist Informatiker? Mein Bruder studiert auch in …”  
Nils blendete den Rest aus. Die Unterhaltung führte er sicher auch zum tausendsten Mal. Er konnte auf Autopilot stellen, ohne sich noch Gedanken über die Antworten seines Gegenübers zu machen. Er verstand mittlerweile auch, warum viele diese Besichtigungstermine einfach als Gruppenveranstaltung zu machen. Nils hatte das als entwürdigend und wenig aussagekräftig empfunden, als er sich durch Wohnungsbesichtigungen hatte quälen müssen. Aber ehrlich, jetzt verstand er es.

Nils gab es nicht gerne zu, aber er knickte ein. Nach siebenundzwanzig Bewebern für die WG hatte er die Nase voll. Er saß auf Charlottes Sofa, dass sie in der WG gelassen hatte und holte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche.  
Die letzte Nachricht von Jules war sieben Wochen alt und war ein Foto gewesen von ihm und seinem neuen Freund. Nils seufzte und drückte auf Anrufen.  
Er hörte das Freizeichen genau zwei Mal. Jules ließ ihn normal nie warten.  
“Olga meint, du versuchst mich mit deinem Neuen eifersüchtig zu machen.” Warum sich mit sowas wie Begrüßungen abmühen. Davon hatte er die letzten Tage schon genug gehabt.  
“Funktioniert es denn?” Er machte sich nichtmal die Mühe es zu leugnen. Jules eben.  
“Vielleicht ein bisschen”, gestand Nils ein. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, über die Situation, über das, was Olga gesagt hatte, und Nils war ein großer Fan davon, ehrlich zu sein, auch sich selbst gegenüber. Als Belohnung bekam er ein Lachen von Jules.  
“Du magst mich also doch”, rief er schließlich euphorisch, gerade so, als hätte Nils ihm gerade seine ewig währende Liebe eingestanden. Nils lächelte. Jules war immerhin erfrischend direkt. Nach all den geheuchelten Zimmerbesichtigungen war das eine schöne Abwechslung.  
“Vielleicht ein bisschen.” Was Zuneigungsbekundigungen anging hielt sich Nils gerne zurück, allen Leuten gegenüber. Sogar seiner Familie. Aber er merkte, wie sich das richtig anfühlte. Er lächelte immer noch.  
“Ha …”, kam es etwas atemlos durch das Handy. Jules wirkte ehrlich überrascht. Nils konnte das gut nach empfinden. Er war es auch irgendwie.  
“Du bist daheim, oder? Ich komm vorbei. In einer Stunde bin ich da. Bis dann.” Mit den Worten hatte Jules aufgelegt. Er hatte nicht mal auf eine Antwort von Nils gewartet. Was wäre gewesen, wenn Nils nicht zuhause gewesen wäre? Naja, gut, wahrscheinlich hätte er sich auch auf den Rückweg gemacht. Er wollte Jules auf jeden Fall sehen. Er hatte ihn die letzten Wochen über vermisst. Nicht, dass er das jemanden auf die Nase binden würde, schon gar nicht Jules. Aber leugnen konnte er es nicht. Irgendwann wachsen einen Leute doch irgendwie ans Herz. Sogar so jemand wie Jules. Oder vielleicht besonders Jules.  
Nils seufzte. Er sollte sich Gedanken machen, was er Jules zu sagen hatte. Nicht, dass es zu einem Missverständnis kam. Auch sich selbst gegenüber musste er prüfen, ob er wusste, was er wollte.  
Jules sollte hier einziehen. Nils hatte keine Lust auf neue Leute in seinem Leben, schon gar nicht jemand, der mit ihm unter einem Dach lebte. Und Jules war eine logische Wahl. Er suchte eine neue WG, Olga mochte ihn, Nils mochte ihn, und besonders wichtig: Nils mochte die bisherigen Bewerber für die Wohnung nicht.  
Er könnte auch Jules anbieten, dass er sein altes Zimmer bekam, und Nils zog in das große von Charlotte. Es war ruhiger, und Nils hegte die Vermutung mit Jules als Mitbewohner, hatte er in seinem Zimmer deutlich häufiger Gesellschaft und brauchte daher mehr Platz. Außerdem würde sich Jules das große Zimmer sehr wahrscheinlich nicht leisten können. Und bei aller Freundschaft … Liebe … Zuneigung? Jedenfalls konnte Nils nicht für Jules mit der Miete runter gehen. Das wäre Olga gegenüber unfair. Also Zimmer tauschen.  
Nils sah sich unter diesem Aspekt noch einmal in Ruhe um. Charlotte hatte viele ihrer Sachen mitgenommen. Aber das Sofa gab es noch - zu groß für den Umzug - und ein paar Regale und ihr Schreibtisch stand da noch. Alles Möbel mit denen Nils gut leben konnte. Er mochte auch, dass es hier zwei Fenster gab, die viel Licht hinein ließen, aber trotzdem nicht gut einsehbar war für die Nachbarn, weil die Bäume im Innenhof die Sicht ganz gut verdeckten.  
Es würden auch ohne Probleme seine Sachen aus dem alten Zimmer hier rein passen. Eigentlich hätte er sich das schon viel früher überlegen sollen. Mit Jules wahrscheinlich auch.  
Er gab gerne zu, dass die Probleme mit Jules hauptsächlich, naja, durch ihn entstanden sind. Nils wusste seit einer Weile, dass Jules begonnen hat, sich nach einer ernsthaften, festen Beziehung mit Nils zu sehnen. Aber Jules war auch intelligent genug, um zu verstehen, dass bloß weil Nils ihm niemals fremdgehen würde, es noch lange nicht bedeutete, dass ihre Beziehung auch als solche bezeichnet werden konnte.  
Nils hatte sich bisher nur nie dazu überwinden können, auf das, was sie hatten, ein Label zu setzen. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob er in Jules verliebt war. Irgendwie nicht, aber er mochte Jules. Mehr und anders, als andere Menschen. Vielleicht war das seine Art verliebt zu sein. Nils konnte es nicht genau sagen.  
Aber wenn das Jules offensichtlich reichte, war Nils bereit, ihm genau das zu geben. Wenn sie es eine feste Beziehung nennen wollten, war das für Nils auch okay. Sollten sie dadurch endlich weniger häufig den Kontakt für einige Wochen oder Monate verlieren, war es Nils das wert. Er seufzte trotzdem. Sein Leben hatte sich diesbezüglich definitiv anders entwickelt, als erwartet. Würde er seinen Eltern Jules offiziell vorstellen müssen? Würde das Probleme geben? Hatte er sich generell jetzt offiziell als schwul zu outen? War er überhaupt schwul? Und war das überhaupt wichtig.  
Das Klingeln der Wohnungstür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Nils schaute auf die Uhr seines Handys. Es war definitiv noch keine Stunde vergangen … Er verließ trotzdem Charlottes altes Zimmer, um den Buzzer zu betätigen. Die Freisprechanlage ging leider immer noch nicht. Er öffnete die Wohnungstür einen Spalt, so dass, wer auch immer der Besuch war, einfach in die Wohnung konnte, und ging selbst in die Küche. Er wollte jetzt einen Tee. Er fand, er hatte sich einen guten Early Grey verdient. Nils versuchte nach seinem gestrichnen Kaffeekonsum jetzt auch langsam seinen Tein-Konsum einzuschränken. Aber heute war eine Ausnahme.  
Während er heißes Wasser mit dem Wasserkocher aufsetzte, konnte er hören, wie jemand die Wohnungstür hinter sich schloss. Nils lehnte sich mit dem Kopf aus der Küche heraus, um zu sehen, wer gekommen war.  
Da stand tatsächlich Jules und grinse ihn breit an. Nils erwiderte das Grinsen.  
“Das ging aber flott”, kommentierte Nils schließlich Jules schnelles Erscheinen.  
“Hm ja, ich dachte erst, ich mach persönlich mit Leon Schluss, bevor ich hier her komme. Fand aber, dass Whatapp eigentlich viel besser funktioniert. Schneller, weniger emotional und so. Außerdem wohnt der voll in der Pampe und es hätte ewig gedauert, hier her zu kommen und ich wollte …” Plötzlich verstummte Jules in seinem Redefluss und wurde rot um die Ohren. Ein seltener Anblick.  
“Ich mach mich hier gerade nicht total zum Affen, oder?”, fragte er plötzlich mit echter Besorgnis in seinem Gesicht. Nils grinste.  
“Ich mach gerade Tee, willst du auch einen?”, fragte er, anstatt zu antworten. Jules seufzte. Auf dem Weg zur Küche, streifte er sich die Schuhe ab und legte seine Jacke über die Kommode im Flur.  
“Ich will aber keinen schwarzen. Mach mir irgendeinen Früchttee.” Mit dne Worten setzte sich Jules auf die kleine Bank in der Küche. Er beobachtete, wie Nils völlig unbeeindruckt von seiner Anwesenheit, ihren Tee zubereitete. Für Jules holte er die gelbe Tasse mit dem Smiley aus dem Schrank. Seine Lieblingstasse. Er stellte sie, zusammen mit der Zuckerdose vor Jules ab und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch. Ihm entging dabei nicht, dass Jules seine Finger immer wieder anders verschränkte, oder sich durch die Haare fuhr. Er war nervös.  
“Willst du hier einziehen?”, fragte Nils schließlich frei heraus.  
“Oh.” Eigentlich sollte Jules mittlerweile daran gewöhnt sein, dass Nils sehr direkt sein kann. Aber das war überraschend. Auf den Schock griff er nach seiner Tasse Tee und verbrannte sich erstmal die Lippe an dem heißen Getränk. “Scheiße”, fluchte er leise. Nils hob nur seine Augenbraue.  
“Du könntest mein Zimmer haben, das kostet warm 300 Euro. Ich würde in Charlottes Zimmer ziehen. Olga würde sich außerdem freuen”, führte Nils näher aus. Jules pustete in seinen Tee, er wollte wirklich einen Schluck davon. Das würde sicher seine Nerven beruhigen.  
“Ich denke, ich würde mich auch freuen”, fügte Nils mit einem Lächeln hinzu. Kein selbstsicheres, sondern irgendwie leise, unsicher, ehrlich. Ein seltenes Lächeln.  
“Denkst du?”, fragte Jules, sah von seinem Tee auf und bemerkte erst jetzt den Ausdruck in Nils Gesicht. Wieder senkte er seinen Blick, pustete in die Tasse. Die Ohren wieder rot.  
Hier befanden sie sich beide auf unbekannten Terrain.  
“Du meinst es wirklich ernst, oder?”, fragte Jules schließlich.  
Nils setzte schon dazu an, etwas zu sagen. Aber wurde von Jules wieder unterbrochen. “Nicht mit dem Zimmer, ich weiß, dass du das ernst meinst. Ich meine, mit uns. Das du … mich magst. Das wir … wir sind?”  
“Ja”, war Nils schlichte Antwort.  
“Holy fuck”, stieß Jules aus, stellte die Tasse endlich ab. “Du meinst, so richtig. Du sagst Leyla, sie soll ihre Griffel von dir lassen, weil du vergeben bist. Mit mir. Und du stellst mich deinen Eltern als deinen Freund vor? Und … okay, alle anderen sind … informiert. Irgendwie. Naja …”  
Nils begann zu lachen. “Ich soll dich meinen Eltern offiziell vorstellen? Bist du sicher?” Die Euphorie von Jules war irgendwie liebenswert. Und wenn Nils an ihr erstes Treffen zurück dachte, musste er feststellen, dass sie … weit gekommen waren. Deutlich weiter, als Nils jemals erwartet hätte. Eigentlich hatte er von Jules gar nichts erwartet. Schon gar nicht, dass dieser sich irgendwann über eine Beziehung freuen würde. Mit ihm. Nicht, dass er nicht toll war, aber sie waren beide nicht unbedingt … einfach. Vor allem nicht in Zwischenmenschlichen.  
“Hm. Ich würde gerne ihre entsetzten Gesichter sehen”, gab Jules mit einem Grinsen zu.  
“Dann musst du mich auch deiner Mutter vorstellen. Also überhaupt. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie weiß, dass es mich gibt.” Nicht, dass es Nils störte. Endlich war sein Tee genug abgekühlt, selbst davon zu trinken. Er fand, er hatte sich das verdient.  
“Vorher gefriert die Hölle zu.” Jules klang dabei düster. Wie immer, wenn man seine Mutter erwähnte.  
“Dann sind wir uns ja einig.” Nils grinste ihn breit an. Keine Eltern. Vorerst.  
“Ich will aber, dass du das Leyla mit uns so richtig unter die Nase reibst. Vielleicht mit einem Foto? Oder wir gehen zu ihr und machen direkt …”  
Nils musste nur wieder seine Augenbraue hochziehen und Jules verstummte. Die Kommunikation zwischen ihnen stimmte immerhin.  
“Gut, ein Foto reicht.”  
Nils seufzte. Er beugte sich aber über den Tisch, zog Jules zu sich. Er japste überrascht aus, während Nils ihn küsste und tatsächlich ein Foto mit dem Handy machte. Jules fand, er sah total bescheuert aus, weil er entsetzt in die Kamera starrte und man fast den Eindruck bekommen konnte, Nils hatte ihn zu dem Kuss gezwungen. So sah kein frisch verliebtes Paar aus. Aber würden sie überhaupt jemals so aussehen?


End file.
